Protector
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: the tell of twins Colleen and Conner and their adventures with the Marauders 19 Chapters


**Protector**

**A/N This was my very first story to put up years ago it has gone through a couple different titles but seeing as it has been so long since I have read through it I thought perhaps it is time that I do some editing and perhaps some revising. I have to reread all of it to see what I am going to change. It also must be noted that I was not aware of just how difficult becoming an Animagus was at the time so when I wrote this I thought maybe it was something that certain witches and wizards were born with. I of course know differently now but I will probably keep it in there anyway because I like the idea of the two OC's playing as puppies together and I do know that witches become werewolves just as often as wizards and there isn't any difference in them but the aspect of the She wolf plays an important role in the sequel that I am writing. Thank you now on with the story **

**Chapter 1**

**Connor and Colleen were twins they also where Irish. They both had creamy clear skin, red hair and green eyes.**

**Connor was much bigger than his sister. He was athletic and nearly always happy.**

**Colleen was small, both thin and short. She always was serious, loved to read and had visions. She preferred to spend time by herself while Connor would find friends where ever they went.**

**They also were Animagi the two of them were Irish setter puppies. Colleen and Connor would frequently played together as puppies.**

**Their mother and grandmother had made them packs to wear and hold a small amount of food or a toy or the like. The straps would stretch while they were in their human form and wouldn't fall off when they were puppies.**

**They lived just outside Dublin with their mother's parents until the death eaters attacked.**

**Maura managed to get her and the children away safely. Somehow the dark lord had found out that Colleen had the power of foresight and he wanted that power.**

**Maura brought them to her father's fishing cottage in the country. The children missed their grandparents, but they loved living at the cottage. It was alone for many miles and there was a secret passage in the cottage that led to tunnels that went for miles and lead to a cave that they frequently spent most days playing and reading. There was also an exit out into the wilderness.**

**Maura knew that it was only a matter of time before the death eaters caught up with them so she had the children keep their packs in the cave in the packs she had important papers. Her and her parents wills, copies of the deeds of the Dublin home and the cottage as well as their ancient lands. The children's birth certificates some emergency rations and the key to their vault at Gringotts. As well as a warm blanket for each of them.**

**It took nearly a year but the death eaters did find them. Maura got the children to the secret passage.**

**She told them "I will keep them back and give you time to get away. Connor, Colleen protect each other. Get to Dumbledore you will find him at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He told me once that if I needed help he would be there for me. Now go and stay in your dog forms you won't be suspected as dogs. Go and know that I love you." She kissed her children and slid back the door hiding the secret entrance to the tunnels.**

**Then she went and fought the death eaters.**

**The children made it to the cave they put on their packs shifted into dogs and ran through the tunnels and came out into the forests. They headed south. When they reached the North Channel they were brought to a problem. It was vast and they were tired and hungry from their trek.**

**Colleen said "Connor we have to find a way across. Hogwarts in somewhere in northern England or Scotland but we have to leave our beloved Island to get there."**

**Connor said "Colleen I don't think I can swim it and I'm stronger then you. We will drown if we try and we don't have muggle money to take a boat across besides mum said for us to stay in our dog forms so we aren't found out."**

**Colleen said "I know even just us taking human form for us to speak is risky but we have to figure this out. I think I have an idea. Do you see that boat over there? I overheard some men talking earlier it is leaving at high tide tonight and will be stopping in Liverpool before going on to the other ports if we can sneak on board in the cargo hold we can make it across. We will have to be fast and quiet then hide until they are on their way. We should wait until nightfall it will be easier to get aboard undetected. What do you think?"**

**Connor said "It's worth a try we should change again. I don't like being exposed like this. Do you think we can find something to eat while we wait?"**

**Colleen said "Sure but let's be careful though."**

**They found an outside market Connor distracted the woman working and Colleen stole some food. They headed back to the dock and Colleen showed Connor what she had managed to get. There were half a dozen oranges, some crackers and a link of ten sausages.**

**Connor said "You did good little sister this will last a few days if we're careful."**

**She nodded "seeing as we don't know when our next meal is coming we should only have one orange and one sausage and a handful of crackers."**

**They ate again before nightfall then they made it on the boat without anyone seeing them. The trip didn't take long it was still dark when they landed. They waited for a break in the men working and ran for it.**

**They didn't stop running for a long while. While they traveled they did their best to stick to unpopulated areas they didn't know where they were going just that it was north.**

**They hadn't had anything to eat in days and when Connor smelled food cooking they headed toward it. It was a strange house that was built lopsided but there were fields and ponds around it and there were three little boys playing in the yard. Colleen and Connor hid behind the shed staying low to the ground. The plan was simple wait until the family fell asleep then sneak in quietly and get some food and leave.**

**From the house they could see a woman she was plump and had curly red hair. She had twin baby boys and three older boys were playing outside. All of the boys were redheads.**

**Connor whined a little. The boys were about their age maybe a little younger and it had been a long time since he had a chance to play with other children.**

**Colleen licked his muzzle and he quieted down. She knew how he felt it would be so easy to go in the nice warm house and let the woman care for them but that would be too risky.**

**They would have to stick to the plan but Colleen saw movement in the grass something was stalking the boys.**

**She and Connor repositioned themselves to get a better look and when the wind blew in their faces they knew the boys were in grave danger.**

**They were torn of what they should do they were young small and weak but they also weren't the type to let anyone get hurt when they could do something about it so when they saw the mass bolt they went after it together.**

**The massive werewolf came into the clearing and was ready to strike when two red fur balls attacked it.**

**Connor was bigger and managed to get on its back and bit down with all he was worth.**

**Colleen who was smaller but far more aggressive went for his neck.**

**At the same time the boys ran into the house screaming for their parents.**

**A man came out and fired off spells with his wand. The werewolf was chased off but both Connor and Colleen had been hurt.**

**Connor was raked down one side by the wolfs claws**

**Colleen was lying still on the ground bleeding badly from bite and claw marks on her arm chest and back. She was a little girl again and Connor shifted and ran to her side.**

**He cried out "Colleen! No you can't be hurt bad. Colleen open your eyes. Come on please you can't leave me alone."**

**The man ran to them and picked up Colleen.**

**He exclaimed "Good lord you're just children."**

**Connor followed him into the house. He took off his pack and let it drop. The woman ran to her husband. He carried her to the kitchen table and gently laid her down.**

**The woman asked "Arthur what happened?"**

**Arthur said "These children saved our boys from a werewolf that's what happened and managed to get injured in the process. Help me get this pack off and we can see if we can't save this little one."**

**They managed to stop the bleeding and they wrapped the wounds. Then the woman attended to Connor.**

**Hours later he asked "Will she live she has to she's all I have left. The first time she really needed me and I let her get hurt."**

**The woman said "It's still too early to say and the both of you were so brave you saved my boys from a werewolf do you know how remarkable that is. What were you children doing out there in the first place?"**

**Connor blushed but after what had happened stealing some food seemed trivial.**

**He said "We were hungry and we smelled that you were cooking we were going to wait until you all went to sleep and steal some food. I'm sorry I know it's wrong but we haven't eaten in almost a week."**

**The woman got up and puttered around in the kitchen and came back with some beef stew for the boy.**

**She said "eat this slowly I don't' want you to get sick. Now tell me everything starting with why you haven't eaten."**

**Connor relayed the story. "Mum said to find Allen Bundledoor I think, we've been looking for a year now he is supposed to be able to help us."**

**Colleen was stirring she said weakly "Connor don't be stupid it's Albus Dumbledore, everyone knows Dumbledore. What happened, did the boys get hurt?"**

**Connor went to her and helped her sit up. "No only us, the man I think his name is Arny chased the wolf away."**

**The woman chuckled "His name is Arthur and I'm Molly. We are the Weasley's and we are very grateful for what you did. Now please explain why you need to find Dumbledore again."**

**Connor handed Colleen what was left of his food. Molly got up and got more.**

**Colleen said "Thank you this is very good I can't even remember the last time we ate like this. We just do, mum said for us to find Dumbledore at Hogwarts but we've been looking for almost a year now and we can't seem to find it. It doesn't help we have to avoid being seen. You are the first people we have spoken too in a long time. Connor where's my pack? We can't lose our packs everything we own is in them."**

**Connor said "Colleen calm down there right over there safe and sound you shouldn't get overexcited you need to stay calm and heal up."**

**Colleen could see the longing look in her brothers eyes and said firmly "We are leaving the first thing in the morning and don't you forget it."**

**Connor shook his head and said "There is no way either of us are going to be up for shifting let alone trekking through the country side for at least a few days probably longer."**

**Colleen scowled at her brother and said firmly "Connor Gideon Prewett our mother gave her life to keep us safe and the only way we can stay safe is by keep moving."**

**Arthur asked cautiously as both he and Molly stared at the children strangely "What did you just call him?"**

**Colleen said impatient "I used his whole name Connor Gideon Prewett what's the big deal. Mum used to do it all the time when he was being an idiot."**

**He asked still looking at them strangely "You are sure that's his name?"**

**Colleen rolled her eyes and sighed exsaperated and said "I think I know my own twins name."**

**Arthur chuckled and said amusedly "Red hair, twins and Prewett's what are the odds?"**

**Connor asked confused "Mr. Weasley what are you talking about?"**

**Molly asked cautiously not sure she could believe what she was hearing "you are sure it is Prewett?"**

**Colleen sighed a bit annoyed now and said "Connor bring me our packs. Apparently we need to prove what our names are."**

**Arthur said kindly as he got up and picked up the packs "No son you stay where you are I'll get your packs for you."**

**Arthur put the packs on the table.**

**Colleen opened one of them and started pulling things out. She coughed when the blanket released a cloud of dust.**

**Colleen said "that desperately needs washing. So do these clothes for that matter."**

**Connor snickered and said "More like we need new ones these pants are almost shorts on me now."**

**Colleen looked at him as if he had gone mad and said "Yeah right we might as well go down Diagon alley with lights and sirens and a big sign with an arrow saying hey death eaters here we are come and get us. No thank you. I will deal with warn out clothes that are too small thank you very much. Oh here they are."**

**She pulled out two pieces of parchment. Each of their birth certificates.**

**She pointed to the names showing them to Molly saying "right there it says Connor Gideon Prewett and Colleen Fiona Prewett. Born on August 24th 1968 Connor at 11:58pm and Colleen on August 25th at 12:06 am. Born to Maura Fiona Turner and Gideon William Prewett. So there, we are who we say we are. Any more questions?"**

**Molly shook her had and said a little stunned "but that's impossible I would know if Gideon had children."**

**Colleen understood now they knew Gideon Prewett and did not know he had children.**

**Colleen said "Oh is that what this is about? You know him. Well Mum never told him she was pregnant. They both were in school and she didn't want to ruin his life. She had us in her 5th year but she didn't go back. Last mum heard he was fighting you know who and death eaters. He's probably dead now most people who go up against him do end up dead."**

**Molly said firmly "for your information young lady you don't know everything my brother is alive and well and first thing in the morning Arthur you are going to bring him here so he can meet his children in person."**

**Arthur smirked and said "Yes dear."**

**Colleen folded her arms and stared at Molly this complicated things. Adult relatives would surely prevent them from completing their mission.**

**Connor on the other hand was smiling with relief said "wait a second if he's your brother and our father that makes you our aunt cool. Colleen do you know what this means? Our journeys ended we have family that can protect us and we don't have to worry all the time and we don't have to continue this stupid trek for some old wizard we will probably never find anyway."**

**Colleen shook her head tears began to fill her eyes as she shouted "No! Mum said find Dumbledore! I am as happy and relieved that we still have family as you are but that doesn't change anything. Anyone who takes us in will be in danger. You are assuming too much, they don't even know us and they have kids of their own to take care of. Why would they want to take care of us? We are strangers to them and even by some miracle they do. We have to find him because mum said so. She died for us Connor and we have to do what she asked of us."**

**Colleen started to cry and Connor put his arm around her and said "Oh Colleen don't cry I'm sure we will find him someday but I'm tired of being responsible can't we let someone else be in charge of our lives again. We're just kids."**

**Colleen dried her eyes and said "I just don't want to let her down. She gave her life for us if we give up now it will all be for nothing."**

**Molly came around the table and picked up the little girl gingerly being careful of her injuries and held her comfortingly.**

**She said "we may have just met but I know your mother would be so proud of both of you. You have never given up even when the journey got hard and tonight you put your lives at risk for others even though you didn't know you were related. And of course, we will take care of you we are family. Now for the matter with Dumbledore we just maybe able to help with that. You see he's a good friend of ours. But the two of you have been through far too much tonight and you should be in bed."**

**Arthur and Molly got the children to bed and settled in for the night.**

**Chapter 2**

**The next morning Colleen was laying on the sofa with a blanket over her and a book in her lap. Her injuries were still very grave. In fact Molly and Arthur were considering taking her to St. Mungo's the wizarding hospital in London. They had done everything in their power for her but they thought perhaps she should see a trained healer. Connor was sitting on the floor next to her with his back against the sofa. He was looking longingly outside where the boys were playing. It turned out that Bill, Molly and Arthur's eldest son was only a bit more than a year younger then the twins.**

**Colleen said "Connor go on and play outside I know you want to. I'm fine right here and it's not like I'm going anywhere."**

**Connor said "I don't want to leave you but if you really think I should."**

**She chuckled seeing how much he wanted to go out and play and said "I'm probably going to take a nap anyway. I'll never admit this to anyone else but that werewolf really got the better of me. I'm very tired and weak and I need to heal up. Sleep will help a lot with that. You take it easy out there you were hurt too you know."**

**Connor said "I know, it stings like you wouldn't believe or maybe you would. If you need anything I'll be just outside."**

**Colleen said "go on have fun."**

**Connor smiled and went outside to play with his cousins.**

**Colleen must have fallen asleep because she was woken up by Connor when Arthur came in with 4 men. Two of them were identical with red hair. One of them had to be Gideon. One was a man with light brown hair and a goatee with scars on his face and gentle light green eyes the other was an old man with long white hair and a beard that reached his belt with kind blue eyes that looked over half-moon glasses.**

**Connor picked up the book that had fallen on the floor and put it on a nearby table. The boys were running around excited to see the visitors.**

**Molly came down stairs and scolded "What did I tell you boys about making so much noise I just put the twins down and now you are going to wake them."**

**The little boys went back outside to escape their mothers wrath.**

**She noticed the visitors and said "Oh hello I didn't know you all were here. Remus what are you doing here?"**

**Remus smiled and said "Molly it is good to see you again. I heard about the attack and thought I should check on the children."**

**Molly said "How kind of you but they are both healing up nicely. Now Gideon do you remember a girl by the name of Maura Turner?"**

**The red haired man on the left said "Of course I had every intention on marrying that girl once we were done with school but she up and disappeared in the middle of her 5th year and never returned any of my owls so I figured I would never hear from her again. Why where is she?"**

**Colleen answered "She's dead it's been almost a year now. She was our mam and according to our birth certificates you're our Da."**

**Connor nodded.**

**Gideon said "I think I need to sit down."**

**Gideon sat down and looked rather pale as he stared at the children.**

**Colleen said "I take it you are Albus Dumbledore our mum told us to find you that you would keep us safe from the death eaters and you know who. We never expected to find our father and his family on our search for you."**

**The old man said "yes child I am the man you are looking for now can you tell me why death eaters are trying to kill you."**

**Colleen winced as she straightened up. Connor helped her up.**

**He answered the question "There not really at least not Colleen you see sir she knows things and you know who wants to know what she knows. Mum died so we could escape and our gran and granda before her did the same. If I have to I will do the same."**

**Colleen took his hand and said "No Connor I couldn't go on without you. You're my twin and we are a team."**

**Connor said "Well I'm not going to go out in the middle of a crowd and say come and get me, kill me. But if they come after us I'll do what I have to, to make sure you get away. You're important and you're special."**

**Colleen smiled and said "You're only saying that because you're afraid I'll pin you and bite your ears."**

**Connor chuckled and said "You can try little sister."**

**Dumbledore asked "when you say she knows things what kind of things?"**

**Connor shrugged and said "all kinds of things."**

**Colleen said "Well for instance I know that Aunt Molly will have a little girl but not for a few more years and she will have another boy first. I know that Mr. Lupin came to check our wounds because he's a werewolf. I know that all of you are members of the order of the phoenix. I know that Fred and George are going to be the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen. even worse then the mauraders. I know that there will be an attack on the McKinnon family in two months I know that Alistor Moody is going to walk through the door in about 30 seconds and I know that Charlie is trying to put a garden gnome down Percy's pants right now."**

**Arthur asked a bit stunned "how in the world do you know that?"**

**Colleen said "That I happen to be able to see from the window. Somebody better go out there Bill is helping now unless you want two daughters."**

**Molly marched outside with a wooden spoon in her hand. Then you could hear yelling.**

**Dumbledore said "That is quite impressive."**

**Colleen said "Connor get the letter mum wrote to Mr. Dumbledore. It explains everything."**

**Connor left the room. When he returned he handed the letter to Dumbledore.**

**Colleen said "It's hard to know what to let others know about what I foresee because the future is always changing with peoples different choices and the more people involved the more possibility for course the more often I see it the more likely it is to happen."**

**Moody came in just then and said "Albus I was told you would be here there was an attack..."**

**Colleen finished the sentence for him. "…on William Miller he was killed but you managed to save the rest of his family and 5 death eaters are in custody."**

**Moody looked down at her she growled and winced as she tried to move to look intimidating.**

**"Colleen lay back down you're going to hurt yourself." warned Connor.**

**Moody looked at her suspiciously and asked. "Girly how did you know that?"**

**She lay back against the sofa. "I just do old man stop asking stupid questions or I'll bite you."**

**Remus smirked but there was sadness in his eyes. Only Colleen seemed to notice.**

**Connor said "Don't mind her she always threatens to bite people, mostly me and well she does so I guess it wouldn't be a threat exsactly. Gee Colleen you don't look so good. Are you ok?"**

**She was pale and sweaty. She felt weak and dizzy but she smiled up at her brother not wanting him to worry.**

**She said "I'm ok Connor I'm just a little tired is all and if you could get the room to stop spinning that would be nice."**

**Remus was at her side. He put a hand on her forehead. He looked up at Dumbledore and said "She's burning up." He checked her gums they were white.**

**Connor said "you shouldn't put your fingers in her mouth she'll bite you."**

**He smiled at the boy and said "I know. She's lost a lot of blood last night."**

**He looked up at the men and said "Gideon she's your daughter I can save her but she'll be infected do you want her to live."**

**Connor yelled at Remus "why are you asking him? She's my sister she's my twin and you do whatever you have to, to save her I don't care if she turns into a turnip. You save her or I'll bite you out of spite."**

**Fabian said "again with the biting what is it with these children."**

**Colleen said weakly "We've lived the last year as dogs it's just natural."**

**Gideon said "save her I wouldn't care if she were a complete stranger which she is I can't just sit here and let her die without giving her a fighting chance. We'll deal with her being infected later."**

**Remus picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bathroom. He ran a bath as cold as he could. Molly came up he was undressing Colleen.**

**She asked "What can I do?"**

**"I'm going to need ice and lots of it and then she needs meat as bloody as you have. Steak is the best."**

**Moody and Dumbledore had left but Arthur, Fabian and Gideon began bringing in buckets of ice. Remus put Colleen in the water and she tried to fight to get out but she was so weak she didn't have much of a fight in her.**

**The water so cold it almost felt like it was burning she begged "No it's so cold please no."**

**Remus said "We have to bring your fever down baby you see when that werewolf attacked you he infected you with a magical virus. That virus is changing your body but you lost so much blood last night that your little body isn't strong enough to accept the virus on your own so I'm helping it do you understand."**

**The little girl was shivering and her teeth were chattering.**

**She nodded and said "I'm going to be like you. What about Connor is he going to be alright?"**

**He smiled sweetly at her and answered "Yes your brother is fine and strong not like you. He will crave rare meat from now on but you need care right now."**

**When the fever went down he dried her and wrapped her in a warm blanket and carried her to the kitchen where he fed her. She fell asleep in his arms and he carried her up to bed. Then he went back down stairs.**

**Fabian, Gideon, Arthur and Molly were down having tea. Molly poured him a cup. Connor had fallen asleep on the sofa.**

**Remus said "The worst is over she will live for now."**

**Molly asked "What is that supposed to mean?"**

**Remus said tiredly "That means I have no idea what is going to happen. The virus doesn't usually take in females. Werewolves are strictly a male breed. If she lives that child is going to be a first in this world. I still need to check the boy but for now I'll let him sleep. The problem is going to be after she heals."**

**Gideon asked "What do you mean? Surely that will be the end of the problem."**

**Remus shook his head sadly. "No that strong headed yet sweet little girl upstairs is becoming a werewolf when she begins to heal she will be a danger to everyone around her. It won't be safe for her to stay here that is for certain all it will take is the littlest thing, she lose a game, one of the boys take something from her plate or someone disagree with her opinion it could set her off in a rage she wouldn't be in control and she won't mean to do it but she will kill someone and when a whelp tastes human blood for the first time it throws them in a frenzy. She'd be devastated if she did that. The hardest part is going to be separating her from her brother."**

**Fabian shook his head and Gideon said "you can't separate them they're twins, not at that age. They have been on there own for nearly a year just the two of them. The bond of a twin is something that no one would understand but another twin you add that to what they have been through. They won't be separated."**

**Fabian asked "What are you saying exactly? what if the attack had happened to us? Would you be able to live with yourself knowing in a fit of rage you killed me at the age of ten? What are you going to do keep her locked up? That would be worse than separating them wouldn't it."**

**Gideon said "Fabian I may not have known about them until today but I am their father and they need me. And separating them as my first act as their father is not something I want to do."**

**Molly said "Gideon I have seen your home and it isn't a place for children. If you like Arthur and I have talked about this we will take the children. They can stay with us at least for now. They need stability and a decent home life to live in. The boys already like their cousins however it still leaves the problem with little Colleen. Perhaps we should ask them what they want. They seem to be bright children I'm sure they can learn to see reason."**

**Remus sighed "Perhaps, for now we have to get her well enough. She needs lots of rest and plenty of rare red meat. I'm going to check on Connor then I have to be going I'll be back tomorrow to check on them both."**

**He checked Connor and it was as he had suspected the boy had been scratched up but not bitten. It seemed his sister took the brunt of the attack.**

**Chapter 3**

**Remus came by first thing in the morning. He found Colleen awake and sitting up in bed talking with Connor. He watched them from the door.**

**She said "I know it will be hard for both of us but you know me I have a temper as it is this is going to make it very bad. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt or killed you. It is for both of our safety. It won't be like I'll never see you again. I just have to learn some control first and I'll visit all the time and we will start school soon, if I can go that is. But maybe it's for the best you and I are very close perhaps too close. We're not babies anymore and you will like having brothers to play with and Molly and Arthur will be like real parents. I'm sure Gideon will come around and want to have a relationship with us in time but for now your place is here. They don't have a dog you could give that to the boys. You know you like playing with them and I can see you have developed a relationship with Molly and Arthur you have always been more needing of parental love then I have. Please Connor don't fight this it's for the best for both of us."**

**Connor was having a hard time accepting what Colleen was telling him he said "but your my twin what will I do without you? We've never been apart before and I don't like this."**

**Colleen said "I'm going to miss you too. I won't be leaving for a while yet. I'm too weak to be moved."**

**Connor asked "Where will you go? I want to make sure you're going to be safe. I won't be able to think straight if I don't know."**

**Colleen said "Mr. Lupin is going to take me home with him I think. He will be able to teach me to control my emotions at least to some degree you remember Granda used to call me his little hothead. I don't know if I will ever have complete control over my temper but I need to learn enough not to hurt people. When I do then we can figure out what will happen besides after I kill the dark lord maybe we can move back to Dublin. But that won't be for a while."**

**Connor said "Colleen you are so sure it's going to be you aren't you. You have been saying that for a long time now but he is so powerful how can you possibly be able to kill him."**

**Colleen said "You forget I'm powerful too. Not physically like you but I have my own strength and when the time comes I will kill him. You know I'm not like you I'm not like anyone I'm different. You'll be happy here and well I'll make due. Now why don't you go out and play with the boys it looks like it's a beautiful day and Mr. Lupin has come to check on me."**

**Connor left and Remus came in. "You can call me Remus. I take it you know about being separated from your brother. Did Molly tell you?"**

**Colleen shook her head and said "No I knew when I saw that look in your eye even before we realized just how sick I was that I had been infected. I know I have a temper problem already and that the virus will make it worse. I also know that Gideon isn't ready to take either of us in he needs to get used to the idea first before he can really become our father and I know that Molly and Arthur are loving and caring people who would naturally offer both of us a home if I didn't have this one little problem and you Remus well I could tell after last night that we will become very close and who better to help me through this change then you."**

**Remus smiled and said "You are very observant. I still have to talk with my roommates but yes I have every intention of taking you home with me. It may surprise you to know that Gideon offered to take both you and your brother home with him but Molly talked him out of it."**

**Colleen nodded and said "I knew that but I'm glad she did he isn't ready and it would be best for Connor to be here and I wouldn't want to hurt him."**

**Remus said "You are very wise for your age."**

**Colleen chuckled and said "It comes from knowing so much at an early age."**

**He checked her wounds and said "You are healing quickly in fact unusually fast."**

**Colleen asked "Is that good or bad?"**

**He said "It's good but a definite sign you are infected. I'm afraid it can't be denied anymore. You are defiantly becoming a werewolf. I have to be going but is there anything I can get you when I return this evening."**

**Colleen was surprised and asked "You're coming back so soon?"**

**He said "Yes you are still weak and you need to be watched."**

**Colleen asked "Could you bring some books? I've read all they have and I don't like children's books something serious perhaps on astronomy or something in ancient runes."**

**Remus was impressed he asked "You read ancient runes?"**

**She smiled and said "Yes I love reading I could read all day long."**

**Remus smiled said "alright I'll see what I can come up with. For now get some rest."**

**Colleen fell asleep shortly after he left.**

**That evening Remus returned with a handful of books and checked Colleens wounds again.**

**He said "You are healing very fast I would say you will be able to be moved in about a week may be less. Now I'd like to talk to you about something I overhead you talking about with Connor."**

**Colleen nodded and said "You mean about you know who."**

**Remus said "Yes you said that you were going to kill him. You do know that he is very dangerous and going up against him is very serious don't you?"**

**She said "I know but someone has to stop him"**

**Remus said "but you're just a little girl."**

**She sighed "Remus it's hard to explain but I'm different in time you will see just how different but for now just take my word that when the time comes for me to face him I will be successful and I'm not always going to be a little girl. Now what did you bring me to read?"**

**He showed her the books and said "I thought you might want to learn a few things about being a werewolf so I brought you a few good books on the subject. There is also a few muggle adventure books I enjoyed as a boy I hope you don't mind there not wizarding."**

**She shook her head and said "I like all books some of my favorites muggle books are the odyssey, Romeo and Juliet and Peter pan."**

**He smiled and said "Oh I see you like adventure and romance. Well I think you will enjoy the chronicles of Narnia. It's actually 5 books but I have the collected works in one book and the lord of the rings they are a bit silly sometimes but you have to realize that muggles don't know magic actually exists. Now I have to go I need to speak to Molly and Arthur about taking you home with me."**

**Colleen asked "Remus what's it like, your home?"**

**Remus said "Well it's a big old house that belongs to a friend of mine and his wife. The third floor is set up as a flat with two bedrooms there is a sitting room that I use as a library a bathroom and kitchen with both an inside entrance leading down to the second floor and an outside entrance from the back yard. There is a lovely garden with roses in the summer and tulips in the spring. My friends James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black all live at the house. and our friend Peter Pettigrew visits often. They are all looking forward to meeting you and they understand what it's like living with a temperamental werewolf. Now is there anything else?"**

**Colleen smiled and asked "Yes, can I have a hug?"**

**He chuckled and hugged her she kissed his cheek. Then he got up and went downstairs. Connor was downstairs waiting for him. Remus sat down at the kitchen table and Molly served him some tea.**

**Connor asked "Mr. Lupin when are you taking Colleen away?"**

**Remus said "You can call me Remus and in a week may be less she's healing fast."**

**Connor nodded and said "Yes she always has. I don't know if she would want me to tell you this but she's different she's not like other people."**

**Molly sat down too Arthur was at work the babies were sleeping and the boys were outside.**

**Remus said "You know she said something like that just now upstairs. What do you mean by different?"**

**Connor said "Well like I said I don't know if I should say anything but for one she's physical. She needs to touch people, holding their hand leaning on them hugging and kissing. She gets melancholy when she doesn't. Right now its simple and innocent but as she gets older I worry what it might turn into. And there is something else she's magic."**

**Molly said "My dear we are all magic that's what makes us witches and wizards."**

**Connor shook his head and said "No not like Colleen she's a different kind of magic a much older kind well I can't really describe it without revealing more about her that only she should tell if and when she is ready. You see there is one thing I can tell you. Colleen and I don't have the same father. I know on the birth certificate it lists Gideon as both of our father and we are twins so it's hard to explain but her father is special and she takes after him a lot. As she gets older it will become clearer just how different we are."**

**Remus said "Well I'm more confused than when I sat down but I suppose I'm going to have to take your word for it. Connor I am going to take good care of Colleen try to believe that. Is there anything else I should know?"**

**Connor said "Don't let the fact that she knows things make you forget that she's very innocent about the ways of the world. You see she has a pure heart she will blame herself if people around her get hurt even or especially when it is their feelings."**

**He seemed to be struggling with something. It was clear he wanted them to know but he didn't want to reveal his sisters secrets.**

**He said rather reluctantly "She's not human not completely anyway. She's a ..."**

**A red streak came flying through the air knocking into Connor knocking him to the floor. It was Colleen in her puppy form she had her jaws around her brothers throat. She hadn't punctured the flesh but she kept him pinned. Connor shifted to and she released her grip. He licked her muzzle and she growled at him and he whined and tucked his tail between his legs. They both shifted back into themselves.**

**Colleen sat down and began speaking in another language Connor replied in the same language. He was clearly apologizing.**

**Colleen shifted into English.**

**She said "You should consider yourself lucky it was me who stopped you and not the Fae my sweet idiot of a brother. Telling mere mortals the secrets of the gods can be severely punished even to a sweet little puck like you. Now go outside and play and try not to cross me again. What would you have done if the Greenman had found out?"**

**Connor shrugged and headed out.**

**Colleen winced as she turned to the adults. Molly was shocked and Remus was smirking.**

**Colleen asked "What are you smiling at I could have killed him you know."**

**Remus said "Yes I know more than you do about that but you didn't and you didn't even break the skin when you pinned him. There is hope for you yet. Now what was all of that about? Why did you stop him from speaking? What did he mean by your not completely human?"**

**Colleen smiled slyly and said "we all know I'm not completely human I'm a werewolf or at least I'm becoming one."**

**Remus said "I got the feeling he was talking about before you were attacked and what was all that about Fae and gods and mortals you don't truly believe in the Fae do you?"**

**Colleen looked surprised and said "Of course I do I'm Irish aren't I."**

**Molly asked "What does being Irish have to do with anything?"**

**Colleen said "My mother was a Turner that is the oldest wizarding family in Ireland. Legend tells us that we are descended from the Fae and that is why our power is so strong. We remember the old ways through our blood. Connor was born the eve of the night of the bon fires I was born the morning of. Both are blessed days. But the child that in time I will bring into the world will be born on the most blessed of all days."**

**Molly asked "What Christmas?"**

**Remus suggested "Easter?"**

**Colleen chuckled and said "No those are Christian holidays. The most blessed of all days is Beltane. Also known as Mayday for you Christian heathens. I suppose you won't be happy until you know my full story. Very well but it's going to take an open mind and heart for you to understand."**

**She went to each of them put her hand over there heart and kissed each of their foreheads then she went to sit down.**

**Remus asked "what did you just do I feel all warm and tingly and my mind feels like a vast open pit ready to be filled."**

**Colleen said "I prepared the both of you to receive the truth of my knowledge. Now give me each of your hands. I need to be touching you."**

**They each reached out a hand and she took it. There was warmth that flowed in to their bodies and as she spoke they saw what was happening in their minds.**

**Colleen said "Now as I said before my mother's line is an ancient one leading back to the first witch we have kept the truth within our family about the origins of magic in humans a secret if people were to know they may react poorly. Connor and I are the last direct links to that blood line. Maura was a powerful witch that can't be denied but she was also a young girl when she and Gideon fell in love she didn't know she was pregnant with Connor right away but when she found out she was frightened the boy she loved would throw everything the future had in store for him away. When her parents found out she was pregnant they were sad and disappointed. They thought the best thing for everyone was to forbid her from ever seeing or communicating with the boy again. They thought they were both young and they would get over there infatuation with time and distance. Maura was inconsolable and in a moment of desperation she took poison she regretted it almost immediately. She was a bit dramatic a trait I seemed to have inherited. She ran to the forest that was nearby to be close to nature when it all ended. She didn't know the Fae were watching her that they had been watching her all of her life. You see they keep an eye on our line making sure we are safe and happy. A Greenman, Pan came to her he told her he could save her life and the life of her son if she wanted to live. My mother did want to live and she wanted to bring her son into the world. There was only one way Pan could save her and that was by putting his own child within her a child so powerful that it would destroy the poison killing the woman and unborn baby. You see I take after my father. I am a physical being a creation fae and I am very powerful even now injured as I am I am strong enough to make you understand. The poison was completely absorbed into my body that is why I am so much smaller and physically weaker. Connor is my half-brother but yet my twin. He is so much bigger then I am because his father is a tall man I haven't grown an inch or gained more than a pound or two since I was 5 years old. I probably won't get much bigger then I am right now. Oh I'm sure I'll round up in places but I will always be light and short. Now about the innocence Connor spoke of there is nothing I can do about what I do and do not feel. All I can do is learn everything I can as fast as I can. When I complete the change from whelp to werewolf very little of me will still be human I don't know what I'm going to be like. Molly it maybe that it won't be safe for me to ever see Connor again. if that happens please love him for me he needs a mother and I'm afraid I haven't been a very good substitute."**

**She released their hands and she was very tired and had tears in her eyes.**

**Molly said "of course I will take care of Connor for you. Are you hungry? I was just about to start Dinner."**

**Colleen said "Yes please if it's alright I would like to join the family tonight."**

**Molly said "Of course it's all right but you just sit there I don't want you to exert yourself. Here love have some tea."**

**Molly busied herself around the table. Remus had a look of wonder in his eyes.**

**Remus smiled at her and stood up he said "Now I think it is time for me to go. You do know that there has never been a female werewolf at least in known history. There is an old werewolf I know by the name of Greybeard I am going to ask him about it. I will let you know if I find anything out."**

**Colleen ate with the family and only growled once when Percy got too close to her plate. Connor was sitting next to her and he caught the little boys hand before he was in danger.**

**Arthur carried her back upstairs. She yawned**

**He asked "Long day?"**

**She nodded and said "Who would have thought just sitting up for a few hours could wear you out."**

**Arthur said "Well you need to heal up and then you can go chasing after my boys all over the yard for as long as you want."**

**He put her to bed then said "I love my boys but I would give anything to have a little girl."**

**She yawned again and said "just be patient you will. But little Ronald comes next then she will come."**

**He tucked her in she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.**

**She said "Good night uncle Arthur. Try to be patient she will come."**

**Arthur smiled and said "Good night Colleen sleep well."**

**Colleen woke in the night she was alone in a dark room she missed sleeping next to Connor so she got up and went to the room he was sharing with Bill. She shifted into her dog form and got on the bed Connor didn't even wake but he moved over for his sister.**

**Chapter 4**

**When Molly walked past the room she saw the brother and sister in dog form sleeping together. Arthur was just leaving there room she quietly motioned for him to come to her.**

**When he was standing next to her she whispered "have you ever seen anything so cute. It's going to be hard on both of them to be separated."**

**He said "Yes they are both trying so hard to be brave about it but I think we are going to have more than a few nights caring for a lonesome little boy. Well my love I have to get to the office. I will see you this evening."**

**He kissed her goodbye and she got on with her day. Colleen spent most of the day outside lying in the sun as her dog. It was heaven feeling the warm sun on her and smelling the fresh air with the cool grass beneath her watching the boys play. In the afternoon she went and took a nap then read until dinner she again went down and joined the family during the meal then she went back upstairs to read more.**

**Two days later Remus returned Colleen was nearly all better she even played with the boys some being careful of course and helped Molly with the babies. When Remus came in she was surprised with herself she was upset with him. She wouldn't meet his eyes.**

**He asked "How did you enjoy the books?"**

**Colleen shrugged and said "They were alright I enjoyed the ones about werewolves the most. The others were a bit juvenile but not bad for a light reading. I liked the relationship between Aragorn and Arwen and the friendship between Legolas and Gimli and the fact that the hero was not at all typical and the variety of the Narnian stories. Did you talk with Greybeard?" her tone was clipped and business like.**

**Remus was confused he asked "Have I done something to upset you? Are you feeling alright?"**

**Colleen said "No of course not and I'm just fine I'm practically back to normal whatever that is."**

**Remus said "I have spoken to Greybeard and he told me quite a bit about what we might expect from you."**

**Colleen asked "Is that why it's taken two whole days for you to come back?"**

**He smirked and sat down next to her putting his arm around her.**

**He asked "are you trying to say you missed me."**

**Colleen said "don't be silly I hardly know you I'm just anxious for more information."**

**She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him and smiled.**

**He chuckled her words might deny it but she was telling him how much she missed him by her actions.**

**Remus smiled and said "of course, well Greybeard is very old and he has never known a female werewolf but he has heard stories about them. Apparently they are very rare only the most magically powerful witches become werewolves if they are attacked. The full moon doesn't affect them the same way it does a werewolf at least not all the time. They change alright but depending on the age and power of the witch depend on what extend the change makes. You could go full wolf or it might just make you temperamental. Also the change in females can happen anytime not just during the full moon. This makes it so much more important for you to learn to control your temper. Now this is something none of us had expected. Apparently after your first change other werewolves will submit to you. Only the most dominant of werewolves will be able to act normally around you. Now because you are so young this might not come to be for many years. not until you reach maturity."**

**Colleen asked "Are you dominant Remus?"**

**Remus nodded and said "Yes but as to how dominant that will be seen after you change."**

**Colleen said "Good I don't want you to cower to me. When will you be taking me home with you? My birthday is in three days and I was hoping to spend it with Connor. I mean if you think that's alright."**

**Remus said "you will have to watch your temper and not get over excited but yeah I think you can spend your birthday with your brother."**

**Colleen said "You know Connor and I need to go birthday shopping of course it might not be safe but I'm dying to get him a gift. Of course there are going to be lots of kids shopping for their school supplies with school starting so soon and we're only a year younger we would blend in easily."**

**Molly smiled and chuckled "It might be nice to get out while the weather is nice and the two of you do blend in with the family. As long as I can get one or two more adults to come along I don't see why we can't."**

**Colleen was on her feet and took Remus's hands she said "Please Remus come with us tomorrow morning after breakfast maybe Lily will come I'd like to meet her too. It will be so much fun we can go to the book store and maybe get a few books and Connor and I both need clothes. I don't mind wearing Percy's clothes but there a little baggy and Connor is too big to be comfortable in Bills. Please Remus!"**

**Remus chuckled and said "Alright I will see if Lily wants to come too she needs a few thing for the house she always does. Now try to calm down you're still a little weak." Colleen giggled and ran outside saying "I'm going to go tell everyone. I'm going to buy candy for everyone."**

**The next day they all used flew powder to get to Diagon alley. Remus and Lily accompanied them. When they went to Gringotts to get some money Colleen was surprised at how little was in the Weasley vault compared to how much was in the Potter and Turner vault. She hung back of the group were Molly was adjusting her hold on George Lily had a hold of Fred.**

**Colleen said "Aunt Molly I don't want Connor to become a burden for you if it would help I could transfer some money from our vault to yours."**

**Molly said "That is sweet of you but it's not necessary. Connor has a key to your vault doesn't he?"**

**Colleen said "Yes but that's not what I meant."**

**Molly said "I know and the gesture is appreciated but we'll be just fine."**

**Colleen nodded and caught up with Remus and took his hand.**

**Colleen asked "aren't you going to do any shopping?"**

**Remus said "I don't need anything right now. Somebody has to keep an eye on you."**

**They went to get clothes first. Then they went shopping for their birthday Colleen did in fact buy a small bag of candy for each of the children. The book store was very crowded so only Remus and Colleen went in. Lily went off to do some of her own shopping and by the time she came back Remus was exiting the book shop.**

**He asked a bit frantic "did you see Colleen come out we got separated in there?"**

**They all said they hadn't. They split up and went looking for her. Bill, Charlie and Lily looked down one side of the alley, Remus and Connor searched the other and Molly and the little boys stayed in front of the book shop just in case she was still there. Remus and Connor had made it to the end of the alley and at the entrance of knockturn alley.**

**Connor asked "You don't think she would go down there do you? No of course she wouldn't unless she saw someone in trouble."**

**Remus asked "You really think Colleen would go to knockturn alley alone to help someone?"**

**Connor said "Well she attacked a werewolf to save three little boys she didn't know. What do you think?"**

**Remus sighed and said "we better look but you stay close there are dangerous people down there."**

**They hadn't gone far when they heard someone scream "let go you bastard or I'll bite you! Let me go!"**

**Connor and Remus ran to the noise. There was a man trying to carry Colleen away she was holding something but she was squirming around and kicking at the man so much they couldn't make out what it was.**

**Colleen yelled "This is my last warning let go or I'll bite."**

**Remus shouted "Corbin let her go you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."**

**The man turned to see who addressed him.**

**He said "Remus Lupin I thought you were dead."**

**Remus said "no but if you don't let that girl go you will be."**

**Corbin said "She stole from me I have good money coming for that package she has. I'm going to teach her no one steals from me."**

**Colleen said "It's not a package it's a baby girl you were going to sell to a hag the next corner down. Let me go or I'll taste your blood."**

**Colleen said something in a different language Connor nodded she threw the baby in the air. Connor caught it and Colleen climbed up the man and attacked ripping out his throat and scratching him. Remus ran to her. Connor stayed close but a safe distance away. The baby was crying in Connors arms. Remus was able to pull Colleen off and calmed her. The man fell to the ground dead. She started crying Remus picked her up and walked the children back to Diagon alley. When they got there the Prewett brothers were with Molly.**

**Colleen clung to Remus and bawled. "I killed him I didn't mean to kill him. I told him to let go."**

**He rubbed her back trying to sooth her and said "I know baby we'll get you home where it's safe."**

**Lily asked "What happened? Where did you find her? And why in heavens name is she covered in blood?"**

**Remus shook his head and said "It's a long story and one that shouldn't be told here. We should all get back to the Burrow."**

**They all returned Remus was still holding Colleen who was still crying. Molly had put the babies down for their nap and sent the boys out to play. Connor stayed with the group of adults and his sister.**

**Lily asked "What are we going to do about this baby does anyone know who she belongs to."**

**Colleen said through sobs. "Her, name, is, Angelina Johnson, her father works at the, ministry and her; mum is a, chaser for, the Harpies."**

**She was starting to calm down but she wasn't letting go of Remus.**

**Remus said "we should get you cleaned up you really are a sight."**

**She squeezed his neck tighter.**

**He said "No sweetheart don't worry I'm not going anywhere."**

**Molly offered her hand and Colleen took it.**

**Fabian said "I know Charles Johnson. I'll be sure to let him know his daughter is safe."**

**Gideon said "I didn't realize she was capable of something like that. She really killed a man with her bare hands? My god what else is she capable of?"**

**Connor stood up and said "You really don't have any idea do you? What she has done in the last year how every time she does something extreme like this she beats herself up over it, blames herself, well she only did what she had to we both did what we had to, to survive because you weren't there. I know you didn't know but how much effort did you really make when our mother disappeared from your life. So you wrote a few owls did you even once show up on her doorstep and talk to her in person maybe just maybe she'd be alive today and Colleen wouldn't have to have gone through all of this."**

**Remus said "Connor you shouldn't talk to Gideon like that you can't blame him for not knowing"**

**Connor turned and said "maybe you're right but you haven't been the one to have to hold her at night after she's done something that tears her insides apart to keep us alive."**

**Remus said "I will be. In two days I'm taking her to my home. If I had my way it would be tonight but I promised her she could spend her birthday with you. Now if you think it will help please tell me what she has done. Has she killed before?"**

**Connor nodded and said "Yeah the last time was about 6 months ago there were three of them. Muggles but they were still bad news. I'm physically stronger then Colleen but I'm no match to three grown men. But Colleen she's scary powerful when she has to be. We don't even have our wands yet but the power that Colleen can wield is already so strong. This was long before she was attacked long before she became a werewolf one had grabbed me Colleen said they were going to do bad things to us things that would hurt. She's an innocent soul and she didn't understand what that bad thing was but I did they were going to rape her make me watch and then kill us both. I couldn't do anything to stop them but Colleen my sweet natured baby sister she killed them, all three of them. It was like she had control of the very air and the men just stopped breathing. She told me later that she had made their lungs blowup until they exploded in their chests. All I knew was they fell to the ground and we ran. We didn't take human form again until the other night but she had nightmares for months afterward. I expect this time it will be worse it was so much more physical. I think I need some air."**

**Connor was very pale he went outside he could still see Colleen killing Corbin. She wasn't going to be the only one to have nightmares this time.**

**Gideon said "He's not wrong. I could have tried harder."**

**Remus said "We can't change the past but you can try to be a father to him now. It won't be easy he holds a lot of resentment but I think you could build a relationship with him if you try. As for Colleen she has a rough road ahead of her but I have every intention of helping her through it."**

**Remus didn't leave that night he stayed with Colleen and every time she woke screaming he held her and soothed her back to sleep.**

**One time she asked after waking. "Who was he? You knew each other at least a little you knew each other's names."**

**Remus said "He was an acquaintance from school you know we just finished this last summer. He knew I joined the order that was why he was surprised that I was still alive. But he has always been into the darker side of our world."**

**Colleen said "He was a bad man and I know that now he can't hurt anyone else but I really didn't mean to kill him and I warned him a lot before I lost control. I did manage to get the baby safe."**

**Remus said "Yes you did very well. It could have been so much worse. You have more control then you know. Now sleep my little whelp."**

**Colleen fell asleep in his arms.**

**They celebrated Connors birthday the next day. Gideon came and bought Connor a broom the children took turns riding it outside. Colleen had bought Connor an owl so they could write back and forth. Molly made a lovely lunch and cake for all of them. Colleen seemed fine during the day but at night she woke screaming. Remus stayed with her but he had fallen asleep on the side of her bed and when he woke soar and stiff she was gone. He found her in bed with Connor sound asleep holding each other.**

**Molly was downstairs in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She handed him a cup.**

**She said "its coffee I figured you would need something stronger then tea this morning. Two nights without much sleep that can't be easy."**

**Remus took the cup and took a sip he said "Thank you Molly I'm afraid my sleepless nights are just beginning. She tore Corbin's throat out with her teeth that is bound to take some time to heal from. I'll be taking her home tonight the sooner she gets used to being away from Connor the better for them both."**

**Molly said "We are in for a long hard road they are going to miss each other terribly."**

**Remus said "I'm afraid it can't be helped now that we know what she's capable off it's far to dangerous for her to stay."**

**She put a plate of food down in front of Remus.**

**Molly said "I know but it is not going to be easy."**

**They heard running upstairs. A few minutes later the children came down the babies were already downstairs in there highchairs. Connor and Colleen where talking in their language they would pass food between each other and laugh as if they were telling jokes.**

**Molly said "I know your only children but it is rude to speak a language the rest of us don't understand while we're at the table."**

**Colleen said "sorry aunt Molly sometimes we forget we were just remembering how our granda would take us down to the pub on Connors birthday every year and buy us each a pint. I think we were two the first time. A few years back there was this big American who bet us that he could drink more then all three of us put together. Stupid American was on the floor by the time we started feeling buzzed but Gran was upset when we got home. She gave granda an earful. Slept like a baby that night I did."**

**Molly seemed shocked "are you telling me your grandfather let you children drink."**

**Connor and Colleen looked just as shock that Molly would question it.**

**Connor said "Of course it's good for the soul to take a nip of the creature now and again. Now mind you it wasn't everyday just special occasions like our birthday or Yule there is nothing like a nice spiced mead while sitting in front of the Yule log or a good bright porter on all hallows eve and who can forget a drop rye on Beltane."**

**Molly said "well you won't get a drop of alcohol in this house except perhaps for Christmas punch and then only a bit. You children have grown up heathens. No Christmas no Easter and drinking since you were practically babies it's outrageous."**

**Colleen chuckled and said "You know something from our view point we can say the same about you. You have forgotten the old ways and the old magic an occasional drink keeps the soul balanced. In the week we've been here I have yet to see you make an offering to the little people. Do you really want nargles in your home?"**

**Remus said "you know not everyone has the same beliefs and won't it be nice for you to learn what your different traditions are."**

**Colleen patted her brother's hand and said something they couldn't understand.**

**Connor smiled and said. "Remember English."**

**Colleen said "sorry, I told Connor I would send him a nice bottle as soon as I could but be sure not to drink it in the house. You said not to have a drop of alcohol in the house."**

**Molly said "you are both wicked children."**

**Connor laughed and Colleen said. "Nah just Irish but I can see how you can mistake it. They're very similar. Come on boys lets go outside. Let your mother simmer down."**

**Molly made a lovely lunch that they ate outside she served punch with it. Colleen took her's and Connors cups put a hand over them and closed her eyes they were two cups of good dark ale.**

**Colleen said "Don't let on she'll take it from us. Happy birthday Connor cheers."**

**Since they had cake the day before Molly made Colleens favorite strawberry tarts. Connor bought Colleen a violin for her birthday. She hugged him and rosined up the bow and started playing. Connor pulled out his tin whistle and the Weasley's, and the Prewett brothers danced. They all had a great time but as it got later Colleen and Connor walked out into the fields together. They put a cup of ale and a tart down on the ground.**

**Colleen said "we may not be able to have a bonfire but we can still make an offering. I miss our island."**

**Conner said "I know me too but we'll return someday. We have to it's our home. What am I going to do without you? I'm going to miss you so much."**

**Colleen said "I know it feels like my soul is being torn in two but we both know what will happen if I stay. I have to go. But knowing that doesn't make it any easier. Just remember I'm only an owl or a fireplace away. I suppose we have to go back now."**

**They walked hand in hand back to the house. Remus was waiting for her with her few belongings her new things had been sent to the Potter house already. Colleen hugged them all leaving Connor for last.**

**Connor said "You better take care of her Remus. She's more vulnerable then you know."**

**Remus said "I promise she'll be safe with me."**

**Colleen said "Connor be good and try to forgive Gideon. He's a good man if you just give him a chance."**

**Then she took Remus's hand and they disapperated.**

**Chapter 5**

**They appeared just outside of a large house with a nice gated garden. Remus led Colleen inside. The first thing Colleen noticed was how welcoming the house was. He led her to the sitting room there was three men and Lily she had red hair a shade lighter then Colleen and the same clear green eyes. One man had his arm around the her he was tall with dark messy black hair and hazel eyes and glasses, another man sat next to him with shoulder length wavy black hair and gray eyes and the third man was short, plump and had dishwater blond her and brown eyes.**

**Colleen smiled changed into her puppy form and ran and jumped up on the gray eyed man's lap and licked his face and barked at him and wagged her tail.**

**He chuckled and said "Well it's nice to meet you to. I'm Sirius Black."**

**Colleen changed back into a girl.**

**She said "Hi I'm Colleen Prewett. Remus didn't tell me you guys were Animagi and you're a dog too. We are going to have so much fun."**

**Remus chuckled "Come on let me show you your room."**

**Colleen saw a piano in the corner it was a pretty dark wood upright. She got up and went to it.**

**She looked back at the others and said "You have a piano!"**

**Lily asked "do you play?"**

**Colleen said "It's been a while but gran insisted both Connor and I learned and I'm better at the violin. Let's see what I can remember."**

**Colleen sat down and lifted the cover. Then she put her hands on the keys and closed her eyes and began playing. She played Mozart's Turkish march. The adults clapped when she was done.**

**Colleen said "Thank you but I'm a bit rusty. And it needs tuning."**

**She got up and took Remus's hand and said "Come on show me my room."**

**He took her up to the third floor. The first thing she noticed was the books they were everywhere on shelves and table and stacked in piles along the wall.**

**Colleen said "Wow Remus you have a lot of books. You know someday you have to see the library at my home in Dublin."**

**Remus said "Perhaps someday now your room is down the hall across from my room they each have their own bathroom."**

**He opened the door on the left. It was a large blue room with books, a radio, and several large paintings there was a vanity and a large wardrobe and a four poster double size bed with a powder blue canopy, bed curtains and covers.**

**Remus said "Lily decorated it we can change it if you don't like it."**

**Colleen said "I love it I wouldn't change a thing its perfect. Well Perhaps more books."**

**He chuckled and said " You know you and I were meant to meet I'm sure of it. I have never met anyone who enjoys reading as much as I do. Now do you want to unpack or get to know the others."**

**Colleen said "I want to get to know the others I better get to know them sooner than later since I'm going to be living with them. I think I'm going to like Sirius the most though."**

**Remus said "Don't count on it he likes girls that can do more for him then someone your age."**

**Colleen frowned and asked "You mean he won't like me?"**

**Remus shook his head and said "No I didn't mean that but he dates a lot with all different women he might not have time to play."**

**Colleen said "Oh I see he likes to sleep with women a lot."**

**Remus said "Yes he does."**

**She shrugged and said "well that's alright I'm sure we'll like each other anyway."**

**Remus said "I'm sure they all will. Now come on lets go downstairs."**

**Colleen got to know everyone and they all grew to care for her. After Colleens first change Remus had gone to live with the werewolves underground to try to convince some of them to join the order.**

**It was the middle of April and Colleen would ask Sirius and the others everyday if they had heard anything from Remus. Each day it was the same thing they hadn't heard anything. Colleen would stay upstairs only coming down to find out if there was any news. Then went back up even more down when there wasn't anything. She had stopped eating and had lost 18 lbs of her already small body. Lily went to her they were all concerned about her.**

**Lily said "Honey you have to eat something come down stairs and be with us we know you miss Remus so do we but he wouldn't like you isolating and starving yourself."**

**Colleen said "I miss him. He's the closest thing to a father I have ever had and I'm afraid he's dead like mum, Gran and Granda. I'm never going to see him again am I?"**

**Lily said "Don't think like that. Of course you're going to see him again. He's perfectly safe he's just trying to recruit people for the order. I made your favorite come down and eat with us. Sirius even has promised to stay home tonight. You can play with him after we eat."**

**Colleen gave a slight smile and followed Lily down stairs. Colleen played the piano after dinner and played with Sirius for a while then she curled up on the sofa with a book and leaned against him while he read the paper. James and Lily went upstairs.**

**Colleen waited a while before saying anything.**

**She asked "Sirius, what if anything did Remus tell you about me?"**

**He put his paper down and said "Well he said that you were incredibly intelligent, talented, caring and pretty and that you tend to get melancholy if you spend too much time by yourself."**

**Colleen asked "Did he tell you about who my father is?"**

**Sirius said "He said you come from a very powerful line of magical beings that are not human."**

**Colleen nodded and said "Yes I'm different and not very human. I'm always afraid the dark lord is going to get me he has power to make me tell him what I know. And what I know is vast."**

**Sirius said "You have helped save many people in the short time you have been staying with us from that knowledge."**

**Colleen said "In time I'm going to kill him. You can't protect me forever he has his ways to get to me and he is going to ask me to do something I won't be able to do. My only choice will be to kill him or let him kill me. I don't like killing it hurts me to kill. My father is a creation Fae it's against my nature to kill. But I have in the past and I will in the future does that make me evil?"**

**Sirius said "No of course not you only did what you had to in order to survive and as for the future aren't you the one who says that it is always changing what you see today might not happen tomorrow."**

**Colleen said "Yes I know that but when I see the same thing over and over again it is almost guaranteed to happen. Sirius when it happens you have to promise me that you won't do anything rash."**

**He asked "What do you mean? What makes you think I would do anything rash?"**

**Colleen smiled and said "Because I know you. No matter what you hear don't go after the man that takes me. You will end up in Azkaban and I like you to much to let that happen."**

**Sirius said "I'm sorry but I can't promise that if someone were to kidnap you I will go after them. You don't seem to understand how much I like you. You are young and innocent in time you will understand. When Remus brought you home we all promised to keep you safe. We didn't know we would grow to love you like family."**

**Colleen wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.**

**She asked "can I sleep with you tonight it's lonely upstairs in the flat by myself."**

**Sirius smiled and said "Of course you can. You're not the kind of girl I usually share my bed with but the change might be nice."**

**Colleen giggled and said "You're silly."**

**Sirius said "Go on get ready for bed."**

**Colleen went up and got into her nightgown and braided her hair. Then went to Sirius's room she knocked. He opened the door and let Colleen in. She got into bed and he climbed into the other side. From that night on Colleen would wait for Sirius's friends to leave then climb into bed with him.**

**It was June before Remus returned.**

**He said "Sorry it took so long it was dangerous for me to return. I'm afraid we aren't going to get any allies from the werewolves. Most want to stay out of this war and there are some that are siding with the dark lord they say at least they can kill witches and wizards that way."**

**Colleen said "You should have taken me with you I would have made them behave."**

**Peter chuckled "What would a little cub like you do against full grown werewolves?"**

**Colleen looked at him seriously and said "I have power you can only guess at Peter. I can control whole packs if I want to or rather I will when I'm older."**

**Remus said "That's very brave of you but you forget you are one of a kind I can't risk your safety just to prove your dominance over werewolves and we don't even know if it is true it might just be part of the stories."**

**The rest of the summer went by quickly Colleen got her Hogwarts letter and set up a time to go shopping with Connor. Dumbledore came to explain the precautions they would take for her during the full moon.**

**Before they left to go shopping Remus said "I don't care if you see the dark lord himself you stay with us no matter what."**

**Colleen smirked and said "yes sir. Whatever you say."**

**Molly chose to stay home this time. Lily, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus took the twins shopping. They split up when they got to the apothecary Colleen and Remus needed more potions ingredients then the others so they got both what they needed for the school list and for the wolfsbane potion that helped them during the full moon. They also picked up Connors potions ingredients while Connor and the others got the books. Colleen had added more books to the list. Peter complained when they met outside of Olivanders.**

**He said "Do you really need all of these books? I'm sure advanced jinx, hexes, and curses are not on the first year list of school books."**

**Colleen smiled and shook her head and said "it's not on the school list that's my own private list. I don't have much time to learn what I need do you know how fast 7 years go by. I have to read, master, and perfect every spell I can. Now let's get our wands."**

**Connor went first after trying a few he was matched with a 9 and 1/4" Hawthorn with unicorn hair core. Then it was Colleen's turned. It took the better part of a half hour she tried dozens of wands.**

**Colleen finally asked the poor man. "Do you mind if I try."**

**Olivander said "You might as well I have never not been able to match a child with a wand before."**

**Colleen patted his hand and said "Don't feel bad I'm not normal."**

**Colleen closed her eyes and ran her hands along the cases. She walked slowly up and down the rows. She stopped and concentrated on the third shelf in the back row.**

**She pointed and said "That one can I try it."**

**Olivander took it down.**

**He asked "Are you certain? It is a very unusual combination. Phoenix feather and Sycamore 8" even."**

**The moment Colleen held it she knew it was the right wand. She smiled it felt like her wand was part of her body. She waved it and a wispy white wolf floated through the air. they all gasped.**

**Remus asked "Colleen do you realize what you just did? You produced a nonverbal full bodied Patronus with no training."**

**Colleen looked up at him and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just so happy to get my wand. Is that what that wolf was a patronus? Was it something bad? I knew I was evil."**

**Sirius grabbed her by the arms and knelt down to be at her level.**

**He said "Listen to me you are not evil. A patronus is a good thing. It's a protective shield. Now stop thinking your evil and pay the nice man."**

**Colleen paid Olivander. Then they went to the candy shop. There was a boy in the store waiting for the two girls in front of Colleen. One had red hair the other brown. He was a few years older than Colleen and he was looking at her. She looked at him under her lashes. He smiled at her making Colleen blush. Connor was giving the boy a dirty look and put his arm around Colleen.**

**He said "Stay close you never know where danger is."**

**She chuckled and pushed him a little. Colleen crossed her arms and shook her head. They bought some candy for the boys then left with their belongings.**

**They had dinner at the Weasley's. The kids were outside playing. Colleen came bursting in followed by Connor.**

**She said "Just because he smiled at me doesn't give you the right to give him dirty looks."**

**Connor said "You don't even know him. He could have been dangerous."**

**Colleen said "Connor just because a boy flirts with me doesn't make him a death eater."**

**Connor said "I didn't say that, you just have to be careful you never know."**

**Colleen was beginning to get upset tonight would be the full moon she asked "What are you going to do keep me away from all boys who think I'm pretty. If you haven't noticed I'm growing up and boys are going to notice me. You can be such an idiot sometimes."**

**Molly and Lily were in the kitchen.**

**Lily asked. "What is this all about?"**

**Colleen said "Connor thinks he can tell me who I can and can't talk to. Today while we were shopping there was this boy who I was going to go talk to but Connor thinks he's a death eater just because he smiled at me."**

**Connor shook his head.**

**Colleen said "Connor you need to leave me alone or I'm going to bite you."**

**It was a genuine warning but Connor didn't get the message.**

**Connor said "Don't threaten me you forget I know you and I'm not going to let you act like a lovesick idiot with a guy that is too old for you to begin with."**

**Colleen said "Connor I'm warning you stop it." she backed up a few paces.**

**Connor said "No it's time you hear the truth. You are a spoiled brat. You think everyone is just going to tolerate your arrogance forever. You don't know everything. It is time you grew up and realized that the people around you have feelings too."**

**Colleen backed away from him further and said "Connor I mean it stop."**

**Remus, James and Sirius came into the kitchen. Only Remus seemed to understand what kind of danger Connor was in. Colleens face was red her hands were clenched and her breathing was accelerated. He knew if he could see her eyes and finger he would know they were changing. Remus grabbed Colleen.**

**He said firmly "Connor you really need to stop yelling at her right now!"**

**The others seemed to realize what was happening. Remus pulled Colleen outside and disapperated.**

**Sirius said. "Connor for being such a bright kid that was really stupid. You don't argue with a werewolf just before the full moon. Especially not Colleen."**

**Connor was confused he said "But it's not even night yet."**

**James said "For Colleen it doesn't matter even for a werewolf she's different. She can change at any time all she has to do is lose her temper. That is why she is living with us not here. We know how to handle werewolves."**

**Connor scoffed. "You mean you know how to spoil her rotten. She needs boundaries you should never have let her have those extra books. They are far to advanced for her."**

**Sirius said. "She likes reading and you should know more than us that she does need to be prepared."**

**Connor looked surprised he asked "She told you about that? Why didn't you talk her out of it? She's special but she can't do it she'll be killed."**

**Lily asked "Why didn't you? Do you really think we had any better luck convincing her then you did?"**

**Connor shook his head and said "I guess not I just don't want to lose my baby sister and she's growing up so fast. I don't know if you've noticed but she's almost grown a whole foot this last year. Before that she hadn't grown since we were both 5 years old. And she doesn't look like a little girl anymore either."**

**Sirius said "She is always going to be your little sister she's just growing up. You know so are you? You don't look the same as you did when you walked through that door a year ago. Face it you are both growing up and Colleen is going to get the attention of boys your age it's just part of life. We do try not to cater to her every whim. Well this has been fun but I think I'm going to go check on Colleen before I head out on my date."**

**Peter snickered and asked "Is that what you are calling them now Padfoot, dates?"**

**Sirius smiled and said "Oh shut it Wormtail."**

**Sirius left when he got to the house Colleen was crying. He sat down next to her. Remus was holding her.**

**She said "I lost control I came so close to attacking him. We used to fight all the time. He's my brother it happens. But I've never tried to hurt him. What's wrong with me? I am a horrible person."**

**Remus said "No you're not your just a werewolf and Connor knows how to get under your skin because he knows you so well."**

**Sirius said "All siblings fight my brother and I used to fight all the time."**

**Colleen put her arm around his neck. "You miss him don't you? I know you left because of your parent's views about purebloods and all that and Regulus believed them but you still miss him."**

**Sirius said "There are times that yeah I miss him. But what can I do I can't go back and I wouldn't even if I could. If only he would wake up and see how disturbed the things our parents have taught us really are."**

**Colleen said "I know but it doesn't change how you feel he's your little brother and you love him even if he could be annoying."**

**Sirius said "Yeah that's right. Now are you feeling better? I have a date I might be out late. Try staying in your own bed tonight. You little cub. You steal the covers."**

**Colleen giggled. "Sorry I don't mean to."**

**Remus said "How can someone as small as you take up all the covers."**

**Colleen said "Easy I make a nest out of it and sleep on top of them."**

**Sirius left laughing.**

**Remus said as he got up. "You know you're getting to big to share a bed with Sirius."**

**Colleen said "I know it started when you were gone. I needed to be close to someone and he was there but your right I'm getting older and it isn't right for me to sleep with a grown man. Besides he would rather have other company in his bed them mine."**

**She took the cup of tea he handed her took a sip.**

**She said "thank you that makes me feel loads better. Remus what if I'm put in Slytherin?"**

**Remus smiled and said "Don't worry about it. There isn't anything you can do about it. Besides you are too brave and smart to be put in Slytherin. You will probably be put in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. It takes a lot of courage to attack a full grown werewolf."**

**Colleen chuckled and said "More like it takes a lot of stupidity, I didn't even think I just acted. Connor followed my lead. I'm more aggressive then Connor and I went for his jugular. Too bad I only had milk teeth as a puppy then. If it happened now I would be able to take him down. If I had thought I would have used my magic not physically attacked him but I didn't think. That is just stupid."**

**Remus said "You know that hind sight is clearer then what we see in the moment."**

**Colleen said "Yes but I'm a seer I should see things like that coming."**

**Remus said "You can't foresee everything."**

**Colleen said "I know but you would think I could see what will happen to the people I care about instead of all of these strangers in my head."**

**Remus said "You have to help them too don't you think. They deserve to live just as much as your loved ones."**

**Colleen said "Yeah that's why I tell you and the others about what I see. So lives can be saved you do realize that it's just a matter of time before the dark lord gets his hands on me. I have to be ready when that time comes because I won't let him use me and he will kill me if I don't cooperate with him. I don't intend to die so I have to know enough to kill him."**

**Remus said "Colleen you know every single one of us will do everything we can to keep you safe."**

**Colleen said "I know and you know that I appreciate you putting yourselves in danger but you can't be everywhere all the time. All it will take is a few moments of one of us being distracted. Or god forbid being cursed and someone else ordering to kill or kidnap me. I don't think I could attack any of you even if you were cursed."**

**Remus said "You will never have to we won't let that happen. Now that's enough serious talk let's eat dinner before the moon rises."**

**Colleen and Remus made dinner. Then locked themselves up for the night.**

**Colleen and Connor had their birthdays at the Weasley's. Gideon, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Fabian accompanied the kids to the train. Colleen hugged the men goodbye.**

**Remus said. "Remember we will still love you if you get sorted into Slytherin."**

**Sirius said "Speak for yourself Remus I never want to see her again if she's a Slytherin."**

**Colleen said "Oh very funny Sirius. Keep joking like that and I'll bite you."**

**Sirius chuckled. "I'll miss you too. We'll see you during Christmas have fun and make some friends that aren't twice your age."**

**Colleen shook her head and said "You are only 8 years older than me but I will".**

**Colleen and Connor found a seat and waved at their family as the train pulled away. Two girls and a boy stopped at the door. One girl was red head the other had wavy brown hair the boy was also a red head. It was the same two girls and boy from the candy store.**

**The red head girl asked "Can we sit here everywhere else is full."**

**Colleen said "sure come on in. I'm Colleen Prewett and this is my brother Connor."**

**The red head girl sat down the boy sat next to Colleen and the other girl sat next to the girl.**

**The boy said. "I'm Toby Murphy this is my sister Sara and our cousin Kathrine. You're both first years aren't you?"**

**Connor said "Yeah but your not are you?"**

**Toby chuckled and said "No this is my third year. I'm in Gryffindor. You know Colleen if you get sorted into Gryffindor I could show you around."**

**Colleen blushed and said "I would like that. So would Connor wouldn't you Connor?"**

**Connor gave Toby a dirty look and said "Sure why not. What a friendly idea." Connor said it with a sarcastic tone.**

**Toby raised an eyebrow.**

**Colleen said "Don't mind him he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. So what is the best class?"**

**Toby shrugged and said "There all pretty boring but Quidditch is the best. I start two new classes this year I'm taking care of magical creatures and muggle arts. They are supposed to be the two easiest additions."**

**Colleen said "Shouldn't you take the hardest classes not the easiest isn't that the best way to learn the most."**

**Toby said "I guess but then I would be weighed down with homework and not have time for Quidditch."**

**Connor smirked "So you're on the team what position do you play."**

**Toby said "I'm a beater. If you have hopes for the team you should know that first years never make the team."**

**Colleen said "Well that's because they haven't seen Connor fly he's the best."**

**Connor said "Well I'm not as good as you. You are going to try for the team to aren't you?"**

**Colleen shook her head and said "Dumbledore has asked me not to he thinks I might get over excited and attack the other team."**

**Connor laughed "I'd love to see that."**

**Sara asked "You know Dumbledore?"**

**Colleen said "Yeah he's friends with the people I live with."**

**Kathrine asked "Why would you attack the other team? You're just a little girl. Sara is even bigger then you and she's small."**

**Colleen said "I'm tougher then you might think and I'm very aggressive. Just ask Connor about the last fight we had."**

**Connor said "I'd rather not talk about that to people we have just met."**

**Colleen asked "scared I might lose my temper."**

**He said "Yes I am now let's change the subject. What are your blood status?"**

**Colleen gasped "Connor that is not polite to ask."**

**Toby said "That's alright We don't mind. Do we girls."**

**Kathrine and Sara shook their heads.**

**Toby said "Sara and me are half blood and Kathrine is muggle born. No one expected Kathrine to get her letter. She surprised us all. What about you two?"**

**Connor said "We are pure blood. One of the oldest family's in fact."**

**Colleen rolled her eyes and said "Connor don't brag about something that is so stupid as blood status. You'll get them thinking we're death eaters."**

**Connor said "No way we are totally against you know who."**

**Colleen sighed and said "You shouldn't go bragging about that either the dark lord has ears everywhere even in the most unlikely of places."**

**Connor said "Colleen you are becoming a bit paranoid next thing you know you'll start only drinking from a flask like mad eye."**

**Colleen smirked and pulled out a flask and said "I have been for some time now. You never know when death eaters are going to attack. Constant Vigilance is the only thing that keeps us safe. The moment we drop our guard they can attack."**

**Connor said "You are scaring the girls. Stop it they aren't in any danger."**

**Colleen smiled and said "Really have you noticed who is guarding our door dear brother."**

**Colleen looked at the door. All he could see the back of someone and a red head walking past.**

**Colleen said "Alistor Moody is guarding us personally and Gideon and Fabian are patrolling the entire train. The likelihood of an attack on the train is pretty good. I live with order members and I hear far more then they intend to let me know. The dark lord is desperate to get hold of me now that I'm starting school. He wants to get me before I learn enough to defend myself against him."**

**"What makes you think that? I thought You know who only hated muggles and muggle borns." asked Toby.**

**Colleen said "I'm special and he has been after me for a long time now. To lose this opportunity would be too much for him. To get to me before I start school while I'm relatively helpless he has to take it."**

**Colleen was right there was an attack on the train but the Auror's were able to repel them.**

**After the train started up again Colleen opened the door. Moody turned to her. "Was anyone hurt is everyone all right?"**

**Moody said "Everyone is fine. You children should be getting changed into your robes. I'll accompany Colleen to the loo first then bring her back then the rest of you can change."**

**Colleen grabbed her things and followed Moody. It started raining when Colleen got back to their seats. The candy trolley came by just after they changed their clothes. Everyone got something to eat except Colleen she pulled out a vial from her pocket and drank the potion.**

**Moody was at her side in moments.**

**He asked "What did you take? Who gave it to you? Why did you take it?"**

**Colleen said "Calm down old man it's just something to settle my stomach. I haven't been feeling well and I made it it's just a simple potion for nerves."**

**She handed him the bottle. He sniffed it.**

**Then he said "alright but I'm keeping an eye on you girly. Anything funny from you and you will have me breathing down your neck."**

**Colleen said "How fun why don't you get back to guarding me from death eaters instead of harassing me about my nausea."**

**Moody went back to standing guard. The light rain had turned into a real storm outside as the train pulled in to the station.**

**Colleen sighed and said "Great if the motion from the train wasn't bad enough we have to cross the lake in this."**

**Connor asked "since when do you get motion sickness. You have never had a problem before."**

**Colleen shrugged and said "I haven't been feeling myself the past few days is all. I think I might be catching the flu."**

**Connor put his arm around her and led her out of the train.**

**Connor said "Come on stay close to me and I'll keep you safe. You will feel much better once you get sorted into your house and are warm and safe in your bed."**

**Colleen closed up her cloak and pulled up the hood. Connor led her to the rest of the first years Hagrid was waiting for them. He was also a member of the order and a good friend. But Colleen and Connor where toward the back of the group and the storm was really coming down. Hagrid led them to the lake to a fleet of small boats. The lake was more like a small ocean with waves and breakers and a strong current at the moment. When they were about halfway across the lake Colleen was bent over the side of the boat. She wasn't the only one. She was however the only one to fall in. It surprised her how calm the water was just under the surface. Colleen kicked up to the surface. She was closest to Hagrid's boat she swam to it and he pulled her out.**

**"That was fun let's not do that again." Colleen said as she bent over the side of the boat again.**

**Hagrid wrapped her up in his big warm coat. It fit her like a tent. Then he carried her up the stairs. Only putting her down when McGonagall came forward.**

**The old witch said "Please follow me."**

**The group followed the woman into the great hall. Colleen was hindered by the coat it kept trying to trip her. Connor and Colleen brought up the rear of the group. Something was tugging at Colleens mind through her power she slowly backed up. Connor and everyone else didn't seem to notice the soaked little girl in the giants coat backing out of the great hall she let the coat fall.**

**Colleen ran as soon as she was out of the great hall she figure she had maybe 8 minutes if she was lucky before they called her name. She ran to the distress signal that was going off in her head. It was a puppy tied up in a bag that was thrown in to the lake. Colleen jumped in and dove coming up with the now still bag. She opened it and the puppy was lying still but still breathing. A moment later the puppy was licking her face and barking. Colleen picked her up and ran back to the castle. Colleen was fast and quite she pulled on the coat that was where she left it and put the puppy in one of the pockets. Colleen quietly but quickly caught up with the rest of the group the only person who seemed to have seen her was a Slytherin boy who was either a 6th or possibly a 7th year. Colleen knew who he was she smiled at him. And he looked purposely away. Colleen had her hand in the pocket the puppy was in. She was licking her fingers.**

**McGonagall called her forward. Colleen sat down on the stool and the hat was put on her head.**

**It shouted "Gryffindor."**

**Her pocket started barking. Colleen jumped down and headed to her table her face beet red.**

**Dumbledore stood up and said "Miss Prewett please come here."**

**Colleen approached the head master.**

**She said "Yes sir you wanted to see me." she smiled sweetly up at him.**

**He asked "What do you have in your pocket?"**

**Colleen said "Well sir technically it's Hagrid's pocket. You see I fell in the lake and he let me wear his coat the water is quite cold and I'm small."**

**He looked down at her over his glasses and said "Colleen the pocket?"**

**She pulled the gray wrinkly flop eared puppy out of the pocket.**

**She said "I had to save her they were going to drown her and she's so little I had to go to her."**

**Dumbledore asked "Is that where you left to when the rest of your year was being sorted?"**

**The puppy was licking Colleens face.**

**Colleen said "yes sir. But she would have died if I didn't."**

**Dumbledore gave her a lopsided grin and said "after the feast you will come to my office to discuss this matter further. Hagrid will you please take this animal outside."**

**Hagrid came forward and took the puppy and his coat.**

**Colleen went to sit with the other Gryffindor's. Colleen sat next to Toby and Sara. She had been sorted into Gryffindor too. Kathrine was also a Gryffindor and was sitting across from Sara. Connor was the next one sorted. He too was in Gryffindor. He sat next to Kathrine.**

**He asked "Colleen don't you know how not to get into trouble?"**

**Colleen said "I couldn't let her drown now could I."**

**Connor said "No I suppose not."**

**Toby asked "How did you know about it in the first place?"**

**Colleen just shrugged.**

**After the rest of the first years were sorted and the feast was over McGonagall escorted Colleen to Dumbledore's office.**

**Dumbledore said "Please come in Colleen would you like a lemon drop."**

**Colleen said "No thank you professor I'm full from the feast. Wow is that a phoenix?"**

**Colleen went to pet the bird. It nibbled at her fingers.**

**Dumbledore said "Fawkes likes you he doesn't tend to take to strangers."**

**Colleen chuckled and said "and there are few stranger than me. This isn't about the puppy is it sir at least not completely."**

**Dumbledore said "No you know you shouldn't have left the castle alone. It's not safe for you. I understand about wanting to save the puppy but it is only a dog after all. How many dogs die every day? Also I would like to speak to you about what you are going to do during the full moon."**

**Colleen said "I can control my change most of the time I haven't changed at the full moon in nearly 6 months. But I was thinking of spending it in the shrieking shack like Remus did just to be safe."**

**Dumbledore said "Yes seeing as you nearly changed and attacked your brother this summer I think that would be for the best."**

**Colleen said "that is different it was the day of the full moon and Connor knows how to get under my skin as it is. I agree with you that Quidditch is out of the question for me. It would be too much of a trigger to change. The last thing we need is me going full wolf during a Quidditch game."**

**Dumbledore said "Very good now it is getting late you should get to bed your class schedule will be given out at breakfast. Colleen I want you to know that despite how busy I might become I will always have time to talk with you. So if you need to tell me anything I'm here."**

**Colleen said "I appreciate the offer sir but I'm fine nothing a good night's sleep and getting out of these cold wet clothes won't fix anyway."**

**When Colleen got to the dorms her room mates were asleep. Sara and Kathrine had saved the bed between them for Colleen. There was also a blond girl named Jennifer Simms and a girl with hair almost as long as Colleen's only it was black and shiny and straight. Her name was Jasmine Patel. Colleen quietly got undressed and got into bed.**

**Chapter 6**

**Colleen woke early the next morning despite getting to bed late. She bathed and dressed. She didn't feel much like eating so she wrote a letter and went to the owlery on her way to Transfiguration. She saw Hagrid on her way back to the castle. The puppy was following close behind him. She waved at him as she ran to make it to her class on time. He smiled and waved back at her.**

**Colleen sat next to Connor.**

**Connor asked " where were you this morning, I was worried."**

**Colleen said "I had to send a letter, I figured you forgot to let them know so I sent one to the Weasley's too."**

**Connor said "you are the best."**

**Professor McGonagall came in just then she assigned them an essay and a chapter to read then transformed into a cat. Colleen smiled and so did Connor.**

**Colleen raised her hand.**

**Professor McGonagall changed back and asked "Miss Prewett you have a question already?"**

**Colleen said "Yes ma'am I was just wondering can an Animagus take more than one form or are they stuck with whatever they become and if an Animagus is attacked by a werewolf and then becomes a werewolf are they still an Animagus or just a werewolf or both?"**

**Professor McGonagall said "that is advanced magic not appropriate for first years however an Animagus only changes into one animal it is a reflection of who that person is. You will learn more about werewolves and Animagus in your third year. Is there anything else?"**

**Colleen said "No ma'am not right now. I was just curious. Thank you."**

**After class Connor asked "what were you thinking asking about werewolves someone is going to find out if you keep that up."**

**Colleen said " I wanted to know if it's normal or just me. I can change into more than a dog you know."**

**Connor looked surprised and asked "since when?"**

**Colleen said "a few months ago. I was just wondering if it's an Animagus thing or just me."**

**They had to stop talking about it because Sara and Kathrine caught up to them. They had history of magic next it was by far the most boring of all of their classes it was taught by a ghost and it was all lecture it was even worse for Colleen because she had read everything about the goblin wars. She laid her head down and nodded off to sleep.**

**Connor shook her awake when the class was over. They had lunch then double Herbology. It was Colleen's favorite being surrounded by all the plants. Each student had four small potted plants in front of them.**

**Professor Sprout said "each of you have four fast responding plants in front of you they are each in need of something. Who can tell me what that is?"**

**Colleens hand shot up.**

**Professor Sprout said "Yes, you what is your name?"**

**Colleen said "Colleen Prewett. The plant on the far right is over watered. The one next to it needs more nitrogen, the next needs watering and the last is healthy but needs repotting."**

**Professor Sprout said "Very good Miss Prewett 10 points to Gryffindor."**

**She went on about the proper care and treatment of plants. Colleen earned another 20 points for her house while in Herbology.**

**Colleen was gladly surprised to find the school had a choir and orchestra. it was completely by accident. It was a nice day and she had brought her violin out and was playing it and singing with Connor and their friends when Professor Flitwick the charms professor happened by. He was a small man but he was in charge of the music at the school. He stopped and listened as did many people students, teachers and staff. Colleen and Connor turned to see everyone applauding them when they finished the song. Colleen blushed.**

**Connor said "Thank you we'll be here all afternoon."**

**Colleen giggled and Flitwick approached them.**

**He said "that was just lovely have either of you thought about joining the choir or orchestra."**

**Connor shook his head. "I'm holding out for Quidditch but maybe if I don't get on the team this year I will but fair warning my voice is starting to change."**

**Colleen said "He sounds a bit like a frog sometimes. I think singing and making music sounds lovely far better than flying around trying to knock someone off there broom."**

**Connor snickered "You are only saying that because Dumbledore made you promise not to try out. But sir she really is a good singer what you heard is nothing we were just messing around Colleen give him part of an aria."**

**Colleen said "I'm not that good and I'm out of practice I haven't exactly had time for trivial things like singing my dear brother. Or have you forgotten about the attack yesterday so soon."**

**Flitwick said "Well Hogwarts is safe you won't have to worry about death eaters attacking here. Just let them try. Choir practice is at 6:30 Tuesdays and Thursdays and orchestra is right afterward in the great hall. Please come and bring your friends if they are interested."**

**Colleen said "thank you sir I will."**

**Colleen brought Sara who had a passable good voice and Kathrine who also played the flute. They all made it in the choir.**

**The Slytherin boy who had stared at Colleen was in the choir as well as the captain on the Quidditch team and thier seeker. After practice he came up to her.**

**He shook her hand and said "Hi I'm Regulus Black. I just wanted to say that you have a great voice and saving that puppy last night that was priceless. How did you know about it?"**

**Colleen said "Thanks I like your voice too and I don't know I guess I saw them when I was crossing the lake but I know who you are. You see I live in the same house as Sirius and his friends."**

**Regulus was clearly taken aback he asked "but why? Don't you have family?"**

**Colleen said "I have my brother but that's all. You know I'm sure he's going to make the Gryffindor team so you will learn who he is soon enough. Sirius and the others they keep me safe from you know who. They even split me and Connor up so he isn't in any danger. He lives with our aunt and uncle now but they were afraid the dark lord would find me there so I live with Sirius and his friends. I don't mind much only it can be lonely sometimes being surrounded by adults. Strong powerful witch and wizards no doubt but there grown and I try to act mature but sometimes I just want to be a kid. Play with my brother and cousins shout at Connor for doing something stupid or play with the twins they make me laugh no matter how bad I feel. I just hope school isn't too much of a disappointment. So far it has been a bit of a let down."**

**Regulus asked "Really why?"**

**Colleen said "I was hoping to learn new things stuff I didn't already know. But so far it is way too easy. I sleep through most of my classes and the professors don't even notice."**

**Regulus said "If you mean Professor Binns history of magic don't feel bad everyone sleeps through his class."**

**Colleen said "If it was just that it wouldn't be a problem. I have been sneaking into the higher years in the back of the class to see what they are learning you know while I'm walking down the corridors and what not. And they are far too easy too. The only time I was stumped on something was when I was slowly walking past the defense against the dark arts class with the 7th years. How terrible is that. I'm a first year and I have to wait 6 years to be challenged by school work which I'm sure by then I will be able to do easily. It's horrible. Most people don't get me. So I spend most of my time in the library at least I can study at my own pace there."**

**Professor Flitwick called Colleen to join the orchestra.**

**She said "I have to go now. It was nice to finally meet you. Sirius is wrong about you."**

**He couldn't ask about what because she ran to her seat and picked up her violin.**

**A few days later Colleen happened to be walking through the corridors the rest of her class was still in history class. She had left early to let Dumbledore know about a vision she had. When she happened upon the potions room it was her next class but it wouldn't be for another half hour. She stood in a dark corner so as not to be seen. It was seventh years and one by one the students would hand in there potions and leave the class. Only one person was left. Regulus. There was still 20 minutes until the first years would be there. Professor Slughorn went to Regulus.**

**He said "Son the wolfsbane potion is very difficult to master. Why don't you try again next time?"**

**Colleen stepped forward and said "Sir if it's alright can I try to help him with it."**

**Slughorn said "Miss Prewett you're early. It is not a potion for a first year but I suppose you can't make it any worse. If Mr. Black agrees then I don't have a problem with it."**

**Colleen pulled a stool up and asked "You don't mind Reg do you?"**

**Regulus said "As the professor said you can't make it any worse."**

**Colleen chuckled she looked at the potion it was green and watery.**

**She said "it should be light blue and more of a syrupy consistency. But don't let that fool you it tastes awful or so I have heard. You need more marigold and moonstone."**

**Slughorn watched Colleen closely. They added the ingredients in.**

**Colleen said "Now I know the book says to stir it 12 times but trust me stir it thirteen and lastly add the peppermint."**

**Slughorn said "What you just made is not what is in the book."**

**Colleen folded her arms and said "Are you questioning my potion skills? Why don't you test it? See for yourself if it isn't not only wolfsbane potion but the most powerful wolfsbane potion you have ever seen."**

**The professor tested it and said "It's perfect. You are right how in the world did you do that?"**

**Colleen shrugged and said "I guess I know a few things is all."**

**Regulus turned to Colleen and said "thank you so much I never thought I would ever get that right."**

**Colleen said "You still have to do it on your own next time."**

**Regulus said "Yeah but now I will know what I am doing."**

**Regulus made to dump out the potion.**

**Colleen quickly spoke up "its ok Reg I'll clean it up for you. I have class here next anyway it will give me something to do."**

**Colleen pulled out vials once Regulus was gone. Slughorn was busy writing the day's lesson on the board for the first years. Boil cure potion. Colleen sighed and bottled up the potion. Slughorn finally took notice of Colleen.**

**He asked "What are you doing? If you plan on selling that potion I can tell you I won't allow it."**

**Colleen asked "Why would I want to sell it when I could make it with my eyes closed?"**

**He said "You are a very odd little girl."**

**Colleen said "Yes I know."**

**Slughorn asked "What will you do with it if not sell it?"**

**Colleen asked "What has Professor Dumbledore told you about me?"**

**Slughorn said "Nothing why should he?"**

**Colleen smiled and said "no reason I just thought he might have mentioned my skill at potions to the potions master. I mean come on I not only fixed Regulus's problem I made it better. And that was a 7th year newt's potion that has only been around for a few years. I think perhaps I should speak to Dumbledore about the simplicity of lessons for first years. Surely it would be better to be challenged and make a few students have to repeat the year then to dumb it down for everyone else."**

**Slughorn asked "are you saying my lessons are to remedial?"**

**The rest of her year was coming in the ones who could hear what was being said.**

**Replied "No absolutely not if anything they are too challenging."**

**Colleen said "Yes absolutely but it's not just potions it all the classes."**

**Connor put his hand on his sisters shoulder and said "not everyone can be a Genius little sister. Some of us are average."**

**Colleen said "You are not average you are almost as smart as I am you just don't read as much as I do."**

**Connor said "I wasn't talking about myself I was talking for everyone. And Professor Slughorn and the other teachers are doing a fine job."**

**Colleen blushed and said "I didn't mean for it to sound like they weren't. It's just for someone like me the work is a bit dull."**

**Professor Slughorn said "we will talk more about this later for now I have to start class."**

**Chapter 7**

**A few days later Colleen was called to Dumbledore's office. It was full with the teachers as well as Remus. Colleen hugged him.**

**Colleen asked "What's going on is everyone all right? Was there an attack? Professor Dumbledore I need to tell you about a few things. Professor Sprout the mandrakes are asking to be watered and pruned."**

**Remus said "everyone is fine. I'm here as your guardian."**

**Professor sprout asked "What do you mean there asking?"**

**Dumbledore said "Colleen we are all here about you. We all have noticed a certain level of apathy when it comes to your lessons."**

**Colleen said "I do try Professor but when I already know what is being taught there is only so much excitement I can show. I do study on my own. Things I don't already know as for the plants telling me things that is just part of who I am. Oh here Remus I have something for you."**

**Colleen pulled out about a dozen vials of the clear blue potion from her pocket.**

**Slughorn said "So that was why you wanted it."**

**Colleen said "Yes I know someone who could use it."**

**Remus asked "What is it?"**

**Colleen smirked and said "Wolfsbane potion of course."**

**The others seemed surprised.**

**Professor McGonagall asked. "You can make Wolfsbane potion?"**

**Colleen said "Yes and I can do much more. I too am an Animagus and have been for many years but I can change into many different animals. Do you remember that question I asked you about Animagus and werewolves I asked because I wanted to know if it was normal or if it's just another of those strange things that only I can do."**

**Professor Translen the defense against the dark arts teacher asked "Why haven't you told any of us how advanced you are. I know I am willing to tutor you privately. I'm sure the others are too."**

**Colleen said "You are all so busy teaching hundreds of students every day I didn't want to be a bother to anyone. Besides if you teach me what I don't know right now it's going to continue to be a problem all through my schooling. Not just this year. It is true that despite my age I could easily pass the Owls and possibly the Newts right now. But there is a reason for that I have been studying hard so I can be able to survive when the dark lord and I meet for the first and hopefully last time."**

**Remus said "Colleen perhaps this isn't the best place to talk about that."**

**Colleen shot back. "You're wrong this is the best place to talk about it because these are the people who are responsible for teaching me what I need to know to destroy him. If they don't know what I need to learn how can they teach me properly?"**

**Flitwick said "the child does have a point. I could teach her all the cheering charms in the world but what will her being happy have to do with helping her survive the dark lords attacks. She needs to know how to battle and protect herself."**

**Professor Sprout said. "I don't see what I can teach you that can help against the dark lord."**

**Colleen smiled at the teacher and said "You have the most to teach me. I have a natural ability when it comes to plants and animals. But I need to know the types of plants and what they need to survive and all of that."**

**Colleen picked up the small little potted flower on Dumbledore's desk and closed her eyes. At first nothing seemed to be happening. Then the plant began growing rapidly vining throughout the entire room. Colleen opened her eyes. There were scarlet and gold flowers carpeting the floor and covering the walls.**

**Colleen said "even a simple primrose like this can be coaxed by my mind. Now think what I could do with a few seeds of devils snare. It boggles the mind doesn't it?"**

**Professor Sprout nodded. Colleen put the plant down and the flowers around the room vanished.**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "I would like each of you to come up with something for Colleen to do, some extra credit if you will. Tutoring other students perhaps in some of your more advanced classes. Some may take some convincing but I'm sure you can persuade them. Now Colleen you said you needed to talk with me."**

**Colleen nodded and said "yes sir order business. But I have a question for Professor Slughorn first."**

**She turned to the old professor and asked "Sir. What is a Horcrux?"**

**The old man went pale and said "that is not something you should talk about much less learn about beside I'm your potions teacher not defense against the dark arts teacher. Why would you even ask me?"**

**Colleen said "Because Tom Riddle asked you and I want to know what it is because whatever it is he made 5."**

**Dumbledore came to her and grabbed her by the arms and got down to her level. "You are certain you heard right it was a Horcrux and he has made 5."**

**Colleen said "Yes sir absolutely I am sure I wouldn't have said anything unless I'm sure. There is so much that I see that I'm not sure of that I could tell you but we would never leave this office for a year. Now is someone going to tell me what the blasted thing is? He wants to make more but he hasn't found the right something yet. It's still blurry."**

**Dumbledore said "Everyone leave except Colleen and Horace."**

**The others left. Remus left reluctantly.**

**Once everyone was gone Dumbledore addressed his old friend. "Horace why have you never mentioned this to me before?"**

**Slughorn said "I was so ashamed I had anything to do with him. I had no idea what he would become none of us did. You remember how he was Albus."**

**Dumbledore said "Yes Horace I remember. I need that memory Horace. We have to know what we are up against."**

**Horace pulled out a vial and took his wand and put it up to his temple then slowly pulled it away. A silvery string flowed out of the man's head and he put in in the vial and handed it to Dumbledore. Then he left the office.**

**Colleen was confused but clearly she had said something that shouldn't have been said in public.**

**Colleen said "If I had known that it was something shameful I wouldn't have said anything in front of everyone."**

**Dumbledore said "Colleen it wasn't you fault you have no way of knowing that Horace was hiding that knowledge of that it is very dark magic."**

**Colleen said "Actually sir I did know it is dark but only by the reactions of the others. Why else would they react like that? What is it sir? It is something very bad isn't it."**

**Dumbledore said "Yes my dear it is. A Horcrux is the darkest of all the magic a witch or wizard can do. You see a Horcrux could be anything even an animal or person. A witch or wizard takes a piece of their soul and puts it in the Horcrux."**

**Colleen asked "but why would someone want to do that."**

**Dumbledore said "You see if that witch or wizard is killed that piece of them lives on and with the right spells they can come back."**

**Colleen said "So in the dark lord's case I have to destroy the horcruxes before he can truly die but I don't know where they all are only two of them. And only one I can get to. And how do I get rid of them once I find them that is the big question."**

**Dumbledore said "why don't you leave that part of it to me. Now where are these Horcruxes you know about."**

**Colleen said "Well one is in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault in Gringotts its Helga Hufflepuff's cup the other conveniently enough is here in Hogwarts its Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem."**

**Dumbledore said "The diadem has been missing since before anyone can remember But you say it is here in the castle."**

**Colleen said "Yes sir it is in the room of requirements. Specifically in the room of lost things."**

**Dumbledore asked "would you mind showing me?"**

**Colleen said "alright it's on the seventh floor."**

**Colleen and Dumbledore headed to the seventh floor.**

**Colleen said "alright here we go."**

**She made sure her thoughts were clear and walked back and forth in front of the wall three times a tapestry appeared. Colleen held the tapestry up.**

**She asked "You ready."**

**He smiled kindly down at her and said "Lead the way. This is your game."**

**Colleen said "No it's Riddles but it's up to us to clean up after him."**

**Colleen out of nowhere blasted a cabinet to pieces.**

**Dumbledore asked "What in the world was that for I know that was not the Horcrux."**

**Colleen said "Just a possible future I don't want to happen."**

**She led him to a table with ropes she lifted off the ropes and picked up a wooden box. She opened it revealing the tiara.**

**She said "It's a shame to destroy it. It's so pretty and is it true that whoever puts it on has all the knowledge in the world?"**

**Dumbledore said "No and you have all the knowledge already. You knew about this even before I did."**

**Colleen said "I'm sure you had your suspicions. You are quite bright yourself you know. I mean to publish a paper during your first year of course you didn't have the dark lord to contend with when you were my age."**

**She handed him the box.**

**She asked "I wander what else might be hidden in here it's so big?"**

**Dumbledore said "I would think you could search every day and still not know everything."**

**Colleen accompanied Dumbledore back to his office letting him know about what she had seen in her visions regarding the order.**

**Colleen went to the Quidditch tryouts to support Connor. Colleen had been right Connor was a shoe in for the team.**

**Colleen had an immediate vision she watched a horrible seen in her mind and moments later it started happening. Colleen as par typical acted before she thought. Colleen had stood up and had her wand out while everyone was looking up at the two boys and the Dementors chasing after them. Colleen called Connor's broom to her and she jumped on as it flew by. She sped to the boys. Colleen could see the teachers gathering. She was where the boys where now. She was flying circles around them. Casting her Patronus at the Dementors forcing them to flee. The boys landed before Colleen landed. Colleen handed the broom back to Connor. And went to walk back to the seats.**

**McGonagall and the captain of the team said "Where are you going?"**

**Colleen turned and said "I'm going to go sit down and watch the rest of tryouts. Why? should I not, I can go if you feel like you want to be secretive."**

**McGonagall asked "Why didn't you tryout yourself. You are a natural chaser."**

**Colleen shook her head and said "I just didn't I'm not interested in Quidditch I have far more to learn then to be distracted by Quidditch."**

**McGonagall said "You study far too much for your own good you need to have some fun now and again."**

**Dumbledore who had come to the pitch to investigate what had happened stepped forward.**

**He said "Minerva, Miss Prewett may I speak to both of you privately."**

**The two of them came to Dumbledore.**

**Colleen said "I wasn't trying out on purpose if I didn't go after the Dementors when I did the boys would have fallen. I promised I wouldn't I'm sorry it couldn't be helped."**

**Dumbledore smiled at her and said "I believe you Colleen, Minerva I have my reasons but I didn't want Colleen to try out for the team but she has shown such great control I think if she wants to she can try. But know this if you attack a student you will be suspended and thrown off the team for good."**

**Colleen asked "You really think I should? I mean I love flying but what about my aggression. Do you really think I can control it?"**

**Dumbledore said "I have faith in you."**

**McGonagall said "So do I."**

**Colleen chuckled and said "You only say that because your tired of losing to Slytherin since Sirius and James left school."**

**McGonagall said "I would love nothing more than to beat Slytherin that is no secret but I do believe you can control your temper."**

**Colleen thought for a moment then smiled at both of them and said "Well then I suppose I should let Robinson know that I'm trying out."**

**Colleen ran back to the other students. Toby picked her up and spun her around. Connor hugged her.**

**Robinson said. "Calm down she has to try out first."**

**Mathew McCorman one of the boys she had saved said "are you kidding she attacked Dementors and saved me and Thomas if that is not enough of a tryout then I don't know the only question is what position she is going to play."**

**Robinson said "I'll have to think about it. Murphy let her use your broom for a few minutes. I want to see if she has what it takes to make a goal she can fly but can she throw?"**

**Toby handed Colleen his broom he said "You show them what you can do."**

**Robinson took the position as keeper and two other team members came up as other chasers. Colleen could hear Connor and Toby cheering her on. Colleen smiled and let Robinson have it. He didn't block a single one of her throws. When he blocked the only clear shot she could make she threw the quaffle to another player and they made the goal.**

**Robinson said "All right that's enough. Let's get down I've made my decision."**

**They all landed and everyone gathered. Colleen handed Toby back his broom.**

**Robinson said "alright everyone who made it last year made it again this year that leaves three open positions seeker, one beater and one chaser. McCorman you made seeker. Connor Prewett you made beater and yes Colleen Prewett you made chaser. That's my last word if you don't like it try out next year when I'm not here."**

**Colleen hugged her brother and said "we both made the team we are first years and we made the team. We have to buy brooms I have to write Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Peter they are never going to believe this. Maybe James will have some pointers?"**

**Robinson overheard her he said "you just said James and Sirius as in James Potter and Sirius Black. You know them?"**

**Colleen chuckled and said "I live with them there my friends. Why did you know them?" He said "Yeah I got on the team during their 6th year."**

**Colleen said "Cool I'll let them know it was you who put the amazing Prewett twins on the Quidditch team. I'm sure they will praise your wisdom."**

**Connor was laughing and said "Colleen stop you are too much. The way you make it sound we are unstoppable."**

**Colleen said "Well on the Quidditch pitch we are unstoppable as soon as we practice a bit. Now come on I need to get a catalog and order a broom. Are you going to get a new one or use the one Gideon bought you last year?"**

**Connor said "My broom will do just fine."**

**Colleen ran to her dorm and wrote to her friends. Then she sent for a catalog so she could buy a broom. Colleen decided to get a firebolt.**

**The first game was in November. Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter came to cheer on Colleen. Gideon, Fabian, Bill and Charlie came to cheer on Connor.**

**Robinson gathered the team he said "Alright we have practiced long and hard we have what it takes to beat Slytherin. Colleen and Connor lets prove my decision to put first years on the team wasn't a mistake."**

**Colleen looked over at her brother and said "lets show them what Prewett's are made of."**

**Connor said "Just remember not to attack anyone little sister."**

**Toby chuckled and said "you both just try not falling off your brooms."**

**Then the team flew out to the pitch. Robinson put Colleen to battle for the quaffle. The Slytherin chaser was a big 7th year.**

**He laughed at Colleen and said "You better go back home to mummy little girl. Quidditch isn't like playing with dolls."**

**Colleen smirked and let the guy spout out his insults.**

**Madam Hooch came out to the pitch and said "That's enough talk I want a clean game from all of you."**

**She picked up the quaffle. The bludgers and snitch flew off. Colleen readied herself. The witch threw the quaffle and the game began. Colleen caught the quaffle first and made the first goal before the Slytherin's knew what had happened. Colleen laughed at the dumb looks the Slytherin team gave her.**

**Regulus shouted at his team. "What are you doing stop her you morons."**

**Colleen flew circles around the other chasers and avoided the bludgers easily. Connor took out several Slytherin's with the bludgers. In the end Gryffindor won the game 260 to 40.**

**They landed on the pitch. And people gathered around it. Someone lifted Colleen up. She wrapped her arms around Remus.**

**She asked "Did you see that last goal I didn't think I would make it."**

**Remus said "Of course I saw."**

**James said "You were amazing all of you were but Colleen I had no idea you were that good."**

**Robinson said "She's even better then you Potter."**

**"Connor was really good too" said Colleen.**

**Conner said "Colleen I was nothing compared to you. Come on we should get to the common room the house is going to be celebrating. Thanks for coming to see us play and for bringing Bill and Charlie."**

**Remus put Colleen down she hugged each of them.**

**Colleen said "Connor you go ahead I have to talk with Lily for a bit."**

**Connor and the rest of the team went to the castle.**

**Colleen took Lily's hand and asked "SO have you told James yet?"**

**Lily looked down at Colleen and smiled and said "I told him this morning in fact but the others don't know yet."**

**Colleen giggled.**

**Sirius asked "What are you two talking about?"**

**Colleen said "That is up to Lily and James to let you know."**

**James said "We were going to let you know tonight but I suppose now is as good a time as any. Lily is pregnant the baby will be born this summer."**

**They all hugged Lily and James.**

**Peter said "We should be going and you should get to Gryffindor tower."**

**Colleen said "I suppose I just have a hard time dealing with people making a big deal about me"**

**Fabian said. "You are far to humble, you are exceptional and you should let people celebrate you when you do things well."**

**Colleen asked "Why is it people want to celebrate after winning a game but never want to when someone dose exceptionally well on school work?"**

**Gideon said "probably because it's not as exciting."**

**Remus said "Most people don't appreciate academic achievement. Not everyone is as intelligent as you Colleen."**

**Colleen sighed and said "I know it's so tiring having to dumb down my conversation with people my own age. I can't wait to come home where I have people who have the same level of mentality as me."**

**Sirius said. "Colleen it is good for you to be with people your own age. If it was only for education you easily could study at home but then you wouldn't get the benefits of being the best flyer in school."**

**They were walking her to the castle.**

**Colleen said "I miss you all so much. Bill, Charlie you are going to love Hogwarts it is so fun but don't forget to work hard too. Send my love to the boys."**

**Colleen hugged Gideon and Fabian. Then hugged her friend's good bye. Hagrid walked up to them then and Colleen went to the castle.**

**Chapter 8**

**Colleen went into the common room and was greeted by cheers. Connor handed her a butter beer. She didn't drink from it.**

**Colleen said "Thanks but you know I only drink from my flask."**

**She handed the glass to Toby.**

**She spent time with her friends. Then went to get changed and went to the library after eating lunch.**

**Over the next few months Connor and Colleen succeed greatly in school. Colleen was the top of all of her classes but Connor did well to. They practiced well at Quidditch and it seem like nearly everyone liked them with the exception of some Slytherin's.**

**When Colleen had visions that impacted the war she let Dumbledore know about it and he let the order know.**

**Everyone who was in Colleens study group did well not just on the subject they were assigned to her to study but they all seemed to have a better understanding in all subjects. All different age groups studied together and there seemed to be a new tolerance in the school as a whole.**

**It was close to the Christmas holiday when Dumbledore called Colleen to his office. She went up and knocked on his door. Then went in when he called.**

**He said "Ah Colleen you came."**

**Moody was also in the office.**

**Colleen smiled and said "Of course I came. What can I help with now?"**

**Dumbledore smirked and said "Just because I call for you doesn't mean I need your help."**

**Colleen said "Of course not Professor was it a social call then. Would you like to play a game of chess?"**

**Dumbledore smirked and said "No I called you here because we have new evidence that the dark lord is going to be making more active attempts to acquire you."**

**Colleen asked "is that all. I was beginning to think he had lost interest in me. So let me guess he's going to try to attack the train or perhaps once I get to kings cross station. Wouldn't that be a bit suicidal? There will be Auror's and order members covering both."**

**Moody said "We think he will wait until you get home."**

**Colleen asked "Well have you warned the others? Make sure Sirius knows that it's important to make sure not to bring any girls home he doesn't really know. He doesn't want to bring home a death eater."**

**Dumbledore said "I'm sure Sirius knows to be careful and yes the others have been told."**

**Colleen said "I wouldn't bet on it but I suppose that isn't my concern he's a grown man and it's his decision on who he takes to bed."**

**Moody said "If he's bringing home someone who could hurt you then it is your concern."**

**Colleen didn't like where the conversation was headed. She frowned.**

**Colleen asked. "Professor you don't want me to go home do you?"**

**Dumbledore said "It would be safer for you to stay at school. I don't want you to think you're a prisoner here but my concern is your safety."**

**Colleen said "I know that Professor. Besides do you really think you could keep me anywhere if I didn't want to be there even if this were a prison?"**

**Moody said "You shouldn't over estimate your power. You are skilled but you are young. There are people stronger then you."**

**Colleen said "Oh I know. I'm fully aware of that."**

**Colleen got a far off look and she frowned but she recovered quickly.**

**She said "Well then if that is all I should go write them and let them know that I will be staying. Is it safe for Connor to go home? If the dark lord takes him I can't guarantee I won't try to save him."**

**Moody said "There is no evidence that he has any interest in Connor even as a means to lure you to him."**

**Colleen said "Good Connor needs to go home for Christmas and see Molly, Arthur, Gideon, Fabian and the boys."**

**Dumbledore asked "Colleen is there anything you would like to tell me?"**

**Colleen smiled and said "No professor but just remember if you ever want to play chess I'm willing to play at any time."**

**The head master chuckled and said "I'll remember that now you should get back to your dorm before it gets too late. I don't want you getting in trouble."**

**Colleen said "Goodnight gentlemen and stay safe and old man remember what I said about Sirius. I don't want any of them hurt or worse."**

**Moody smirked and said "Don't you worry girly I'll keep my eye on them."**

**Colleen chuckled at that and walked out. She went to her dorm and wrote home to let them know that she would be staying for the holiday then went to the owlery.**

**On her way back to her dorm she heard people arguing.**

**Kathrine said "Why don't you get over it already. We beat you fair and square and it was more than a month ago. Why are you all so stupid?"**

**A Slytherin girl said "Why you filthy little mud blood."**

**Colleen came around the corner just as the Slytherin raised her wand. Colleen disarmed her.**

**A small group of Gryffindor's was cornered by a large group of Slytherin's.**

**Colleen asked "What's going on here?"**

**Toby said "These morons just insulted Kathrine."**

**Colleen said "Yes that I heard. Patsy now why would you use such foul language?"**

**Kathrine said "They think we cheated in order to win at Quidditch."**

**Colleen said "Oh really now how in the world could we do that with the whole school watching including all of the professors, Dumbledore, and family watching too. Please educate us how do you think we cheated?"**

**Patsy spat out "It was you. You are not normal everyone knows that. There is no way a little girl like you could out fly the Slytherin chasers. We have won every game last year."**

**Colleen said "there is more than one person on the team. I'm just one chaser and I have been living with James Potter he may have told me about a few things but we are Gryffindor's and we don't cheat. That is your area of expertise. Now Patsy apologize to Kathrine for what you called her."**

**Patsy and the other Slytherin's got upset.**

**Patsy said "I'm not going to do anything of the kind and what I said still applies somehow you cheated and I'm going to find out how if it's the last thing I do."**

**More people gathered as the conversation got more heated.**

**Toby said "You keep that up it just might be. All of you are jerks we won because we are the better team that is why. It had nothing to do with cheating."**

**Regulus came around the corner He asked "what's going on here? You all should be in your dorms. It is nearly your curfew."**

**Colleen said "we were just heading to our common room when your housemates expressed their disagreement on the results of our past Quidditch match. We were just letting them know that we disagree with them and that they shouldn't use certain language when referring to the blood status of some of our friends."**

**Regulus smirked and said "Is that so? Simms if I hear about you harassing Prewett again you will have to answer to me. Now all of you get to your dorms before I dock you points."**

**They all started leaving.**

**Colleen touched Regulus's arm and whispered "Reg I know about the locket don't try to destroy it when you get a hold of it. Bring it to me and I'll take care of it. I know what it is and it's not the only one please don't ask questions just trust me."**

**Regulus said "Get to your dorm your tired and you have no idea what you're talking about."**

**Colleen shook her head. "It will kill you if you do it yourself. Please I don't want to lose a friend to him."**

**Regulus asked rather bewildered "You consider me a friend?"**

**Colleen said "Of course I do we may have different views on the importance of blood status but here at school it doesn't seem so important. Not like it is out there in the real world. So I guess as long as we are at school we could be friends but I don't think I would be welcomed at your home or you at mine. I can just imagine what your mother would say if I showed up. Of course I would pay money for the look on Sirius's face if I brought you home."**

**Regulus said "I'm sure that would be amusing for you. Sirius hates me."**

**Colleen said "No he doesn't hate you. You're his brother and he doesn't like your view points but he doesn't hate you he loves you. I know because even if Connor became a death eater I would still love him even if I hated what he believed in. You do know that if you ever wanted out of that life all you would have to do is ask me and I would find a way to help you."**

**Regulus sighed and said "Colleen, You are still young and you don't understand how the world works. The powerful are always going to win. Right now the most powerful is the dark lord. It is just the way it is."**

**Colleen shook her head and said "You're wrong I do know. I don't know if you know this but the dark lord has been after me for years. He killed my grandparents and my mother all in hopes to get to me. I lived homeless for a year with Connor. So I know exactly how this world works and I know that if we don't fight people like him then we are just as bad as he is and all he is, is a murderer. You can use all of your fancy ways to explain it but the fact is he's a murderer. You can't deny he has killed."**

**Regulus said "You shouldn't have told me he wants you I don't know how you know about me but you do. Somehow you know that I have found out about the Horcrux and that I'm thinking about leaving him."**

**Colleen knew he was on the fence she said "You do know the best person to talk to is Dumbledore he can protect you if you want to. I know your mother won't understand but He can help find you a safe place to stay. Do you want to I can go with you."**

**Regulus was frightened she took his hand and said "Reg you don't have to change how you think but you don't want to become a killer like him do you?"**

**Regulus said "It's not that simple."**

**Colleen said "It can be. I can help you but you have to make the first move just come and talk with Dumbledore you don't have to commit to anything just talk."**

**Regulus asked "will you come with me? I might lose my nerve if I go on my own."**

**Colleen smiled sweetly up at him and said "Of course I'll come with you. We better go up before Dumbledore goes to bed. It is getting late."**

**Colleen led Regulus to Dumbledore's office. She knocked a few moments later Dumbledore came to the door.**

**Dumbledore asked "Colleen, Mr. Black what can I do for you?"**

**Regulus said "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."**

**Colleen squeezed his hand and said. "Professor may we talk with you. I'm sorry it so late I really don't think this can wait until morning sir."**

**Dumbledore nodded and said "Please both of you come in. Would you like some tea?"**

**They sat down and Colleen began explaining as Dumbledore poured the tea. They talked well into the morning. At the end Regulus had turned against Voldemort and let Dumbledore know where the locket was. Then he chastised Colleen for letting a death eater know that the dark lord was after her.**

**Colleen said "Professor I wouldn't have said anything to any other death eater Reg isn't a danger to me he's my friend."**

**Dumbledore said "All right I want both of you to stay right here in this office. I have to go on order business. Colleen you know where everything is and call on Doodle if you would like something to eat."**

**Colleen said "Of course Professor. We'll stay put." Colleen got up and petted Fawkes.**

**They got something to eat then Colleen got out Dumbledore's chess set.**

**Colleen asked "Would you like to play?"**

**Regulus nodded yawned and said "You really know your way around Dumbledore's office."**

**Colleen said "I spend a lot of time here. He gives me private lessons and I help with the order. I'm not an official member but I do what I can. Now do you want to be black or white?"**

**They played several games of chess and ate while Dumbledore was gone. When he came back he wasn't alone. Remus, Sirius and Moody were with him.**

**Dumbledore said "Regulus I understand if you don't want to say anything but you give us an opportunity to weed out some death eater would you be willing to tell us who you know is working for the dark lord."**

**Regulus was nervous. Colleen got up and cleared away the game.**

**Regulus complained "Hey I was winning."**

**Colleen chuckled and said "I would have had you in three moves. If you don't mind I think that I shouldn't be here for this conversation I know far too much order business as it is. If I find out who killed my family I might not be able to resist going after them and killing them."**

**Regulus laughed and said "You couldn't kill anyone you're just a little girl."**

**Colleen looked sad and said "Reg someday you will realize just what I am capable of. It might surprise you but I can kill in fact I'm very good at it. Now I'm tired and I don't want to think about negative things anymore. I'll see you later Reg. You know you should have been sorted into Gryffindor you are far to brave to be in Slytherin."**

**She left without hugging Remus and Sirius she smiled at them and left the office. She went to the seventh floor but didn't go to Gryffindor tower she went to the room of requirements. When she walked through the door there was a bed a large bath a sofa some books and potion making ingredients and a roaring fire. The room was toasty warm. She came in the room when she wanted to be alone. Her mind was so full it felt like it would burst. She decided to take a bath first. She got into the water and relaxed. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep after the bath but she couldn't she had to do a few things first. First she had to find Connor she hoped he would at least try to understand.**

**It was lunch time so she went down to the great hall. Connor and her friends were eating Colleen joined them. Connor looked relieved when he saw her.**

**He asked "Where have you been you never came up last night after the fight and Sara said your bed hadn't been slept in. You look like you haven't had a wink of sleep."**

**Colleen said "First off I wouldn't call it a fight and I was with Dumbledore all night I had business to take care of. Connor I need to talk to you alone."**

**Toby said "What are you too good to talk to us anymore?"**

**Colleen knew he was just joking but she was tired and her nerves were frayed. So she growled at him.**

**Colleen shouted "You are a spoiled child what I have to say you wouldn't understand. You think you are so special because you're tall and handsome and good at Quidditch well I'll tell you something you're stupid and conceded and talking to you makes my head hurt."**

**Connor said "Colleen calm down your tired and you're going to lose control and say something you don't really mean."**

**Colleen switched to Gaelic. She was yelling in Gaelic Connors eyes were getting wider as she went on. He hadn't seen her this upset in a long time. He was pulling her out of the room. She was showing signs of changing and he didn't want anyone to see and she was making a scene with all of her yelling. Fortunately Remus and the others were coming down from Dumbledore's office. Connor had Colleen out the door and halfway across the court yard by the time Remus came out the door. He took one look at them and ran and picked Colleen up and ran with her to the forest.**

**Sirius was next to Connor and asked "What happened? What trigger it?"**

**"She's tired and the Slytherin students accused her of cheating to win the Quidditch match. It has upset her more then she let on last night. You know how sensitive she can be. Toby made a joke and Colleen took it poorly. I think I got her out of there before anyone saw what was happening but everyone heard her yelling. Thank god she switched to Gaelic there can't be too many people who speak our dialect at school she didn't make much sense at the end."**

**Remus picked her up and ran for the gates.**

**Connor called after him "Keep her safe."**

**He nodded and yelled back "as if she were my own."**

**The others went back into the castle. Regulus went to his dorm and slept. Connor went back to his friends and Moody and Dumbledore left for the order headquarters.**

**When Sirius went home Remus had Colleen upstairs.**

**Remus came down and said "I've calmed her and she's sleeping safely in her own bed. She's been pushing herself too hard she's exhausted. She said her visions are changing so fast that it's hard to know what is real and what she has seen that is no longer going to happen. I really don't know how she does it."**

**Sirius said "We've always known she is special do you think she'll be alright. She looked so pale today when we first came in and I think that's the first time she's never hugged either of us when we have come to see her."**

**Remus sighed and said "I asked her about it she says she's growing up and that the kind of physical needs she has have changed they are not as innocent as they once were. She's not the same little girl I brought home. Sirius you do realize she's in love with you don't you?"**

**The others were in the sitting room too.**

**Sirius said "Don't be silly she's just a little girl why would she be in love with me."**

**Lily chuckled and said "You can be so blind she's been in love with you since she first laid eyes on you. Why do you think she's so close to you?"**

**Peter was fidgety and looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't get a chance.**

**The door was blasted open revealing half a dozen death eaters and two werewolves.**

**The fighting started the noise from the fighting woke Colleen. She raced downstairs and joined in the fight. It didn't last long once Colleen started fighting. If a death eater can't breathe they can't fight they lose consciousness and pass out. The two werewolves coward in the presence of Colleen and it also helped that her friends were skilled fighters and she didn't have to worry about having to protect them. The others disapperated leaving a dark haired witch.**

**Colleen stood over her in fact she had one foot on the woman's chest and Colleen had her wand pointed at the woman. There was fire in Colleen's eyes.**

**Colleen shouted "Crucio!"**

**The woman screamed and writhed around the floor. Colleen smirked.**

**James shouted "Colleen no! We don't use the unforgivable unless absolutely necessary."**

**Lily took Colleen's wand from her. Colleen didn't lose eye contact with the woman. Sirius was looking confused.**

**Colleen said "You have no idea what this woman has done to me. She deserves to die. The pain she caused because of what she did."**

**Sirius said "She looks familiar. Do I know you?"**

**Pain flashed in Colleens eyes.**

**She said "it's not important how you know her Sirius. The point is she deserves to die. She would have killed you. If she had the chance she would have killed all of us. I should kill her right now. Tell me how do you want me to kill you should I explode your lungs no that is too quick for someone like you. I know boil your blood that should be properly painful."**

**Colleen grabbed the woman by the hair and made her get on her knees.**

**The woman smirked at Sirius and asked "You don't remember me do you? What did the little witch do wipe your memory? You are so weak you couldn't even kill her even after you were cursed. Your not much of a man are you?"**

**Colleen yelled at her "Shut up bitch don't you dare talk to him or I'll bite you."**

**She snickered and said "Stop threatening me child if you were going to kill me you would have done it already you don't have what it takes to be a killer."**

**Colleen said "You have no idea what I'm capable of."**

**Colleen attacked her she bit the woman's shoulder tasting her blood and scratched her face with her claws.**

**Remus lunged forward and pulled Colleen off. The others guarded the woman. The woman was still screaming.**

**Lily asked "What is going on here Colleen why are you behaving like this?"**

**Colleen was fighting against Remus's hold.**

**She yelled "She deserves to die for what she did for what she made Sirius do to me. She's evil even for a death eater she's stupid too not knowing who I am. I'm surprised the dark lord didn't kill her when he found out what happened unless of course she didn't tell him she tried to kill the seer he's been after."**

**The woman looked shocked and asked "You are that child? I should have known. No normal child could have fought off my imperious curse. How did you do it?"**

**Colleen shouted at her "Shut up! Remus let me go I'm going to kill her. Let me get to her throat."**

**Sirius said "Enough someone tell me what happened right now."**

**Peter spoke up "It was almost 6 months ago. You brought her home. The rest of us where busy with the order and it was a full moon. Colleen and Remus were upstairs."**

**Colleen cried "Peter please don't tell him. It will hurt him. You promised."**

**Peter shook his head and said "I never should have promised, you shouldn't have had to live through this alone. Sirius is a grown man and he can handle this more than you think."**

**Colleen stopped fighting Remus and tears running down her face.**

**Peter continued "She somehow knew you were an order member and she was just waiting for you to lower your guard before she killed you. Our Colleen saw it happen in a vision she came down to your room and pulled the woman off of you and tore her sleeve revealing her dark mark. Unfortunately Colleen reacted without thinking and left her wand upstairs and you dropped yours on the floor. The woman cursed you with the imperious curse told you to hurt Colleen before killing her then she left locking the door magically from the outside. Colleen is small and fast but there are only so many places for her to run in your room. She didn't want to die and she couldn't hurt you with her nature magic she wouldn't I should say. Physically I'm sure she could but she wouldn't bring herself to hurt you. I don't even remember why I came back to the house but Colleen's screams got my attention. You were hurting her. I was able to stop the curse. Colleen wiped your memory I'm not sure how but she made me promise to keep what happened a secret. Who knew the same death eater would attack again when Colleen was visiting home for the afternoon."**

**Colleen couldn't look at Sirius.**

**Colleen said "You hate me now don't you."**

**Sirius went to her and held her. "I could never hate you sweetheart."**

**Lily said "Perhaps we should take her to Azkaban."**

**Sirius stayed with Colleen the others took the death eater away.**

**Lily fixed the door and then went to Hogwarts to let Dumbledore know what happened.**

**Chapter 9**

**Sirius led Colleen to the sofa in the sitting room.**

**He said "Baby girl we need to talk. I understand that you didn't want to hurt me but never play with my memory ever again. You have to trust that I can deal with whatever it is. I am a grown man and I'm strong."**

**Colleen said "I won't hopefully there will never be a reason to either."**

**When the others returned Peter said "We should probably get you back to school before there is another attack."**

**Lily nodded and said "Dumbledore said he wants to see you as soon as you get back he would like to talk to you."**

**Colleen groaned and said "Of course he does this has been the longest day in the history of long days. Does he realize how long I have been awake I am not over a hundred years old like him who doesn't need sleep."**

**Sirius chuckled and said "If he wants to speak with you it must be important."**

**Colleen said "I know what it's about he's going to chastise me for not saying anything about what happened."**

**James said "He probably just wants to make sure you are safe."**

**Colleen knew what it was about but she couldn't bring herself to tell her friends.**

**When she returned to the castle she went straight to Dumbledore's office. They talked for a long while about what happened.**

**Dumbledore said "Now for the problem with the death eaters knowing where you live. It isn't safe for you to live with the Potters and your friends anymore. If I had known Sirius was being so careless I would have spoken with him."**

**Colleen asked "Where will I go Professor?"**

**He said "Gideon has opened his home for both you and Connor he has bought a home and finds himself able to care for the two of you now. And you know what it takes to control yourself even if you have a few slip up from time to time."**

**Colleen smiled she missed her brother during the summer and it would be good to be with him again.**

**Colleen said "I'll miss my friends but it will be nice to finally live with Connor again and I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know Gideon like Connor has because of living with my friends. I'm really going to miss them."**

**Dumbledore said "I know I need to speak to them as well about keeping them safe to. Now why don't you get some rest? Go on I know you are tired."**

**Colleen chuckled and said "Yes I am and so are you but we both have so much to do before we can sleep. But you are right I should go. We'll talk later maybe play a game of chess."**

**He chuckled and said "Yes perhaps in a few days."**

**Colleen ran into her brother on the way to the common room it was dinner time.**

**He said "You look beat."**

**Colleen said "It's been a long day I never made it to bed yesterday. I saved a death eater he isn't working for the dark lord anymore and he and his brother are reunited or at least the beginnings of it are there."**

**Connor said "You should eat something."**

**Toby Sara, Kathrine and Connor and Colleen sat together. Colleen was practically asleep in her plate. She nibbled on her food and pushed it around her plate. By the time pudding was served Toby got up and picked up Colleen.**

**He said "Whatever she needs to tell us can wait she's exhausted and needs to sleep."**

**Colleen wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Connor agreed.**

**Colleen said "but it's important you need to know what happened this morning. I could have hurt you."**

**Connor said "It won't be any less important tomorrow. You can tell them about it then. You need sleep right now."**

**Colleen didn't have much of a choice she was too tired to argue.**

**Colleen growled and said "I'll argue with you tomorrow I'm too tired to come up with a reason to stay awake."**

**The boys took her to the dorms. Toby put Colleen down at the door leading to the girls dorm. Colleen's eyes were droopy.**

**Colleen said "Toby you need to know I would never mean to hurt you. I'm just sometimes not exactly myself."**

**Toby smiled at her and said "I think I know what you want to tell me but I don't want to say anything if it isn't what I think. You might think I'm being rude. But if it is I want you to know it doesn't change how I feel. I still think you are the most amazing witch in the whole world."**

**Colleens forehead creased and she asked "Toby what do you think is going on with me?"**

**He looked around and lowered his voice and said "You are a werewolf."**

**Connor was ready to defend Colleen.**

**Colleen was too tired to react poorly she just asked "How did you know?"**

**He smiled and said "It wasn't hard to figure out my uncle was infected a few years ago. He's fascinated with the legend of the she wolf. I grew up hearing the stories. You isolate yourself during the full moon but you don't always change because I have seen you after the moonrise. You can jump at the slightest provocation the fact that you said Dumbledore was afraid you would attack someone if you got to excited and this morning kind of confirmed my suspicions you looked pretty wild you know. I think the girls will be ok with it too."**

**Colleen asked something "Is your uncle sided with you know who."**

**Toby said "No of course not just because he's a werewolf doesn't make him evil."**

**Colleen said "I know that but the official allegiance for the majority of werewolves is with the dark lord. Would your uncle like to meet another werewolf that is fighting the good fight?"**

**Toby said "yeah he tends to feel alone I think."**

**She nodded and said "It can be a lonely life. If you let me know his name a good friend of mine might be able to become friends with him. He was infected very young but he's a good man he helped me with my change. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I'm going to bed before I can't make it to my bed."**

**Colleen went to bed.**

**The next day Colleen took Toby, Sara, and Kathrine to the room of requirement after classes and before Quidditch practice to explain everything.**

**Kathrine said "Well at least that explains why you have been so touchy"**

**Colleen smirked at her and said "I would appreciate if the three of you don't let anyone else know about my wolf status most people won't understand about it. They won't see the difference between a she wolf and a werewolf and most are so prejudice against werewolves to begin with that it could be very bad."**

**Sara said "You don't have to tell us Uncle Mark lost nearly all of his friends when he was attacked and changed. We know to keep our mouths shut about it. Thank you for trusting us so much for letting us know. I know it was hard for you."**

**Connor said. "Well we have to get to Quidditch practice."**

**Colleen nodded and said "I know come on we have to get changed and head out to the pitch."**

**They left and went back to Gryffindor tower. Not much happened to Colleen and Connor the rest of the school year but James, Lily and baby Harry went in to hiding due to a prophecy stating that the person to destroy the dark lord had arrived. Colleen knew that it was true that Harry would destroy the dark lord but she knew what the cost would be and she wasn't going to let it happen. She was determined that it was up to her to keep her friends safe.**

**Colleen did well on her end of term exams. Robinson announced the person he was going to make for captain of the team for the following year. The team was gathered in the common room.**

**Robinson said "We had a great year. All of you worked hard and did your best and I have thought about this for a long time and I think all of you will agree with me that we wouldn't have done nearly as well if it hadn't been for Colleen that is why I think she should be captain next year."**

**Colleen blushed and said "I don't know do you guys really think I have what it takes to lead you."**

**Connor said "You have been bossing me around all of our lives and you have what it takes to make us an unbeatable team. You have my vote."**

**Toby said "You know I believe in you. I think you would be a great captain."**

**They all agreed that Colleen was the best choice.**

**Colleen said "Well I hope I can live up to all of your faith. Just remember that you voted for me when you are complaining about being cold and tired at practice."**

**Robinson smirked and said "I knew you were the right choice. And I will be coming next year to see you play your first match"**

**Colleen said "Perfect I'll have them whipped into shape you won't recognize them."**

**The last few weeks of school were bitter sweet for Colleen she knew she would miss her friends during the summer. She knew she would miss Sirius, Remus and Peter James and Lily too. But she knew it was for everyone's safety. Colleen knew what was coming the dark lords best chance at her would be while she was on the train. She would be protected getting on and off but there would only be a few Auror's actually on board.**

**It happened when Colleen went to the loo. A female death eater with long dark hair apperated in behind her. Colleen raised her wand but the woman disarmed her. Colleens wand flew out of her hand and landed on the floor and she grabbed her and apperated her out of the train to a large manor. She knew it would only be a matter of moments before the Auror's and her friends and family knew she was gone but even that short amount of time would be too late.**

**Chapter 10**

**The woman led Colleen to a large room with a big table with many chairs. At the head of the table sat the dark lord. Colleen struggled against the hold of the woman.**

**Colleen yelled "Let me go you fool I don't have my wand I'm not going anywhere so let go."**

**Colleen looked around the room and stopped on a familiar face.**

**She shook her head and said "No you can't be. There is some mistake. I trusted you we all did and you have been working for him."**

**The man stepped forward and said "Colleen I can explain I never meant for anyone to get hurt. The dark lord is compelling he has power you can't even dream about in your dizziest daydreams."**

**Colleen spat out "Peter I trusted you and you betrayed me and the others. If I don't kill you. You can bet Sirius will. Do you know how much danger you have just put not only me but everyone we care about in?"**

**Voldemort said "Enough child come here."**

**Colleen held her head high and walked over to him.**

**He said "Wormtail tells me you have great power."**

**She folded her arms and frowned. She refused to speak to him.**

**Voldemort said "Your family and friends have died in vain if you don't have power."**

**He temple his fingers and continued "You have been difficult to find I don't usually have to wait for what I want so long. Then perhaps the stories of your power are perhaps inflated. Why don't you give me a small taste?"**

**Colleen said "No! Why should I? You have taken me by force besides I dropped my wand on the train. Without it I'm just like any other 11 year old girl. I might as well be a muggle."**

**Voldemort smirked and said "Don't play games with me girl I know your power isn't dependent on your wand. You have been having visions from a very early age."**

**Colleen shook her head. "They don't come at will they just come whenever they like. If perhaps I knew what you wanted to know then if I have had a vision about it I could tell you if I were willing to cooperate which I'm not."**

**The woman who had brought Colleen said "My Lord if you permit I could loser her tongue."**

**Colleen looked over at the woman. "Oh shut it Bella you are worse than Sirius told me. I don't care what you do I'm not saying a word."**

**Bellatrix was fuming.**

**Voldemort said "It seems this child doesn't understand what her situation really is. Wormtail take her downstairs and let her think about where she is and what will happen if she doesn't cooperate."**

**Colleen said "Time isn't going to change my mind. I don't care how long you keep me down there I won't tell you anything."**

**It was much later by the time someone came down to get her. When she was led back upstairs nearly everyone was gone and the table was pushed out of the way. This time the Dark lord was standing and pacing the floor.**

**Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Robastin, Narcissa, Lucius, and of course Voldemort where the only ones that were in the room. Voldemort stopped pacing when Robastin brought her up.**

**He said "So child have you thought about letting me use your power."**

**Colleen shook her head. "No I won't. You will only use what I know to hurt and kill people I care about."**

**Voldemort said "What if I promise not to hurt anyone you care about."**

**Colleen said "fat chance some of my closest friends and family are your biggest enemies."**

**Voldemort said "I'm losing patience with you. If you don't tell me what I want I will let Bellatrix spend some alone time with you."**

**Colleen said "You don't get it I was told you were intelligent. First off I can't tell you what you want until you tell me what it is you are looking for and Second I don't care what you do to me I'm not going to let people I love get hurt and killed. Threaten all you want you need me alive I am not afraid of a pathetic half-blood like you anyway."**

**Colleen knew she said the wrong thing as soon as it came out and she fell to the floor when Bellatrix's curse hit her but she refused to scream. Voldemort was angry.**

**Colleen laughed and said "What's wrong Tom not getting your way. Did you really think all you had to do was capture me and I would quake at the great and powerful Lord fake and spill my secrets? You must confuse me with one of your slaves oh sorry I meant death eaters. I am not weak like they are."**

**She could see the anger in his eyes and she knew that if she weren't so valuable he would have killed her right then. He began pacing again.**

**He said "You said you need to know what I want. Well let me tell you I want to know the location of Lily and James Potter and Alice and Frank Longbottom."**

**Colleen stood up and said "First off what makes you think I know and why do you want to know the boys won't be born until the end of July. Furthermore No I'm not going to tell you because Lily and James are like family to me and Alice and Frank are good friends. See even the first thing you want from me will mean my loved ones being killed. You know you should kill me now before I become more of a problem then an answer for you. I have a very bad temper."**

**Voldemort motioned for Bellatrix to come forward.**

**He said "Teach this impertinent brat that there are worse things than death. And that I can keep her alive for as long as I please."**

**Bella giggled and commenced to torture Colleen she fell back to the ground and she tensed as the pain went through her but she wouldn't scream. Bella was frowning and Narcissa had to excuse herself. Colleen was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. she had attempted to explode their lungs it had always worked before but for some reason she couldn't she wasn't sure if it was because of being turtured of if it was simply something she had grown out of. Some of her powers were like that there were somethings she used to be able to do that she could no longer do.**

**She looked up at Bellatrix and smiled wickedly then said weakly "Is that the best you have it tickled?"**

**Voldemort's eyes got wide. He had seen strong grown men fold under less torture then this child had gone through.**

**He yelled "take her away."**

**Colleen managed to get to her feet on her own but just barely. Rudolphus took her back to the cellar. He locked her in and went back upstairs.**

**They kept up the same routine. They gave Colleen little to no food and only let her rest for a few hours before commencing to torturing her again. The days slipped into one another and she lost track of how long she had been held at the manor. She new that for a while it was hot and stuffy in the cellar and then it got frigid cold. She began wondering why he just didn't kill her.**

**The cellar had been magic proofed so she couldn't apperated out even if she had her wand. Sometimes others were brought down but they didn't stay long. Every time they brought her up she managed to insult either Voldemort or Bellatrix or both. In fact that was how she spent her days thinking up new insults.**

**She was sitting on the old sleeping bag when she saw her way out of the cellar and the torture. She was now nothing but a walking skeleton and she and her clothes where filthy they also where small on her so she knew it had been a long time since she was captured but in the back corner there was a small crack in the wall and a spider web like root was patruding from it. Colleen was weak both from the torture and lack of food or sleep but she could encourage the root to grow she sat down crossed her legs put her hands face up on her legs closed her eyes and concentrated. She stayed there for as long as she possibly could when she had no strength left she simply laid down on the ground and fell asleep only to be woken by Wormtail to bring her upstairs to more questioning and torture. Colleen had long ago stopped talking to Wormtail but today she turned to him.**

**Colleen said "He's going to ask you and you won't be able to lie to him this time you will have to choose Peter death with honor or life as a coward."**

**Wormtail didn't say anything just led her to the dark lord. He wrinkled up his nose when she came in she didn't blame him she smelled but if he didn't like it he had the power to change it.**

**Colleen said "Hello Tom how are you doing today? You know it is a bit nippy down in my room I think I should contact the management my accommodations are less than satisfactory."**

**He had to admire the girl she had been his captive for more than a year. He had starved, tortured and isolated her but still she could make jokes. If only she would cooperate with him. He would be completely unstoppable.**

**He sighed and said "Tell me the location of the Potters and the Longbottoms child and all of this will end. You will be allowed a bath given clean clothes, all the food you can eat and a nice warm room with all the books you could ever want. Just tell me where they are you will never have to think about them again and all the pain will go away."**

**He saw the wariness in her eyes and he knew that she was really considering the offer. She was on the verge of breaking and if he kept at her she would break and do whatever he wanted.**

**When she spoke it was weak and only one word. "Why?"**

**Voldemort tilted his head and frowned at the girl.**

**He asked "why what?"**

**Colleen cleared her throat and said "Why do you always ask me the same thing and why don't you ever ask anyone else if they know. I am not the only one who knows them. Snape and Rosiar went to school with them. Why does it always have to be me you ask when you want to know. You have all your death eaters and you have to ask a tired soar little girl. Tom you are just pathetic."**

**Voldemort nodded to Bellatrix and the torture began. Even as weak and beaten as Colleen was she still never screamed for them.**

**Several days later Colleen was sitting in front of the crack when she heard the cement pop. She got up and inspected what happened. A piece of cement had broken off revealing a space of dirt from the outside. It wasn't very big she would have to change into something very small that would be comfortable under the earth.**

**She smiled for the first time in ages and turned into a mole and dug through the dirt coming up in the flowerbed outside. As soon as she was out of the ground she changed into a sparrow hawk and flew away.**

**She made it to a small park she had no idea where she was what city or country she was in and she didn't know how to get home. She was afraid to change back into herself she couldn't trust anyone. The air was crisp and the leaves on the trees were few and yellow and red it was well into autumn. She stayed in the tree for a while listening to the people it was soon clear she was in England and by the accent probably in London.**

**She took off and headed to a suburb of the city and landed in front of an unassuming large house. There were lights being turned on as the sun was setting. Colleen had to chance it she needed help she didn't have the strength to go any further she fluttered down to a window and tapped on it a woman came and opened the window as soon as she did Colleen flew in and in midflight changed into herself and landed on the sofa.**

**Chapter 11**

**Professor McGonagall closed the window and ran to the child calling for the other member of the order to come quickly. Colleen could barely keep her eyes open. As the trusted adults came to the call. She was safe that was all that mattered she let the darkness take her.**

**Colleen woke up in a warm bed she was clean, her hair had been cut washed and combed and she was wearing clean pajamas. The room she was in was stark white and on the table by the bed was a vase with flowers in it and about a hundred get well cards. There was a familiar dark head resting on her bed he was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him but she couldn't resist running her hand through his dark curls. He woke at her touch and sat up.**

**Colleen smiled at him and said "Sirius do you remember that talk we had about if I was ever taken and you not going after the person who was responsible?"**

**He took her hand in both of his.**

**He said "Yes I do and as you remember I told you I couldn't promise that. Colleen I need to know what happened and who it was that took you."**

**She shook her head. "I can't you mustn't go after him he is ready for that and you will either end up dead or in Azkaban. Let the others handle it. Please don't leave me I won't be able to take it. Now please have Dumbledore and Moody come in here I have to talk with them. You can stay but please don't leave me like that."**

**He was taken aback a bit by her need for him but he stood up and kissed her forehead. Then went to get the men she asked for and returned with them. He resumed his spot and held her hand.**

**Colleen said "I want you both to know I told him nothing. I don't know how long he had me it felt like forever but I didn't give him what he wanted and he tortured me for my insolence. Bellatrix and I got to know each other far better than I ever wanted. They kept me weak but a week ago I noticed a small spider web thin root coming through the wall where I was kept. They took my wand on the train but I have a gift with growing things do you remember. Even in my weakened stat I could encourage it to grow it took some time but I exposed a small amount to soil from the outside the room perhaps the whole building was protected from magic but not the outside. I changed into a mole then a bird. I was weak and confused and it took me sometime to realize I was in London then I knew what I had to do that is when I went to headquarters."**

**Moody said "You did the right thing coming to us first Girly. Now what I want to know is who was behind your abduction in the first place."**

**She sighed and held tightly to Sirius's hand.**

**Colleen said "It was Peter the dark lord intimidated him to his side. Bellatrix was the one to actually take me from the train but it was with Peter's information that she was able to do it. Professor there is something else you should know he's James and Lily's secret keeper."**

**Sirius was stunned**

**Dumbledore addressed Sirius "Is that true we all thought it was you?"**

**Sirius was in a bit of a daze.**

**He said "we thought it would be less obvious if they used Peter. Colleen are you sure? Peter has been our friend since our first year."**

**She met his eyes and he could see the pain and truth in hers. Moody left in a flash but Colleen had a vision that she kept to herself and she knew it was too late there was nothing they could do to stop it.**

**Colleen caressed Sirius's cheek.**

**She begged him "Please don't go let the order take care of this don't leave me."**

**Dumbledore spoke up. "You mentioned before you don't know how long you were gone. Well it may interest you that you have been gone 17 months. Today is the 31st of October 1981. We never gave up hope of finding you but there are many people you may not be aware of that are no longer with us."**

**Colleen interrupted saying "Professor I know about Gideon and Fabian I saw it happen. When can I go home I'm sure this hospital is lovely but I want to see Connor and Molly, Arthur and the boys? And where is Remus why isn't he here?"**

**Sirius said "It's the full moon I thought you would have realized."**

**Colleen shook her head and said "The full moon hasn't affected me in a very long time."**

**Sirius stayed by her side all night. The healers told Dumbledore that she would be allowed to go home in the morning. She was weak and malnourished and what was broken wasn't physical they couldn't guarantee what she would be like emotionally after nearly a year and a half of torture. They had never seen anyone survive what she claimed to have gone through and remain sane.**

**Colleen snuggled down and closed her eyes. As soon as she was asleep Sirius left.**

**Chapter 12**

**Colleen woke to find Connor sitting next to her and sun streaming into the window. Colleen jumped into her brothers arms.**

**She exclaimed "Oh Connor I missed you so much."**

**Connor had to wipe away a few tears.**

**He said "I never gave up hope you would come back. Colleen do you want to talk about it?"**

**She shook her head and said "Look at you. You are huge how did you get so big?"**

**He chuckled and said "Aunt Molly is a good cook and I have to keep strong for Quidditch. The others made me captain when you disappeared. Oh that reminds me I have something of yours I'm sure you will want."**

**He pulled her wand out of his pocket and gave it to her.**

**Colleen said "Oh thank you Connor I thought it was gone forever. If only I had it I would have been back in a flash and have taught them a thing or two. Where is Sirius? Did he leave when you came in?"**

**Connor shook his head and said "No he wasn't here when I got here. You were alone except for the order members outside of course. I can go ask if you want."**

**Colleen shook her head and said "No I'm sure he just went home to get some rest he looked beat when I woke last night. Now tell me about everything that I've missed."**

**Connor stayed and filled Colleen in on everything that happened in the 17 months she had been missing. Molly came by in the afternoon she was shocked at the girls size but she tried to hide her worry. She was just thrilled Colleen was alive and safe. She let Colleen hold baby Ginny then took Connor home.**

**That evening Remus came by. He looked like he had been crying.**

**Colleen said "Remus I don't want you to think I'm not thrilled to see you because I am but have you seen Sirius? I'm worried what he will do if he finds Peter."**

**Remus looked at her confused he asked "Why would you be worried about Sirius finding Peter?"**

**Colleen was surprised she asked "Don't you know? Didn't anyone tell you? It was Peter who was behind my disappearance. And he told you know who about me. Remus are you all right how have you been sleeping have you been getting enough to eat?"**

**Remus smiled at her and said "I'm just upset about James and Lily?"**

**Colleen looked at him confused and asked "what do you mean what's wrong with James and Lily?"**

**He went a little pale and said "Baby I can't believe no one has told you. The dark lord is dead and so are James and Lily."**

**Tears flew to her eyes and she held Remus as the two cried over the loss of their friends.**

**When Colleen's sobs slowed she asked "What about little Harry? What's going to happen to him?"**

**Remus dried his eyes and said "Dumbledore sent him to live with his aunt and uncle until we can figure out what will happen. Now if you will excuse me I have to find Sirius."**

**She grabbed his hand as he got up and said "Remus Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. Peter was. If the two of you find Peter don't kill him. Bring him to Azkaban. I don't want the two of you to become killers. It changes you I know."**

**He bent down and kissed her forehead.**

**He said "Don't worry get some rest and eat everything they give you so you can get home."**

**Then he left the room.**

**That afternoon the healer in charge of her came in to evaluate her. She gave her the ok to leave in the morning as long as she would follow the diet they suggested. Colleen didn't have a problem with it she would be going home to the Weasley's and Molly was the best cook in the whole world and she would make sure that she would fatten up a bit. But it would be another two weeks before she could return to school.**

**Moody returned that evening. She asked to speak to him.**

**He stood over her and asked "Girly what is it?"**

**She smirked at him and asked "When do you want me to come in or did you want to do it now?"**

**Moody was confused he asked "What are you talking about. I forgot how confusing you can be."**

**Colleen chuckled and said "I would think you would know. I spent 17 months with the enemy. Surely you are going to debrief me. I have names. Many, Many Names!"**

**Moody chuckled and said "I should have known you would keep your eyes and ears open. Alright girly as soon as you are ready let me get some parchment and a quill."**

**It only took a moment but while Moody was gone a young man came in with a glass with green liquid that smelled of licorice.**

**He said "Here is an elixir for strength drink it all."**

**Now if he had tried this with any other 13 year old girl she would have fallen for it but Colleen recognized not only the poison but the death eater. She was out of bed and blasted him through the door before he knew what was happening.**

**She ran after him and stood over him and said "Czarlin are you stupid or just suicidal coming here after I have had a chance to rest and have my wand. You're lucky I didn't kill you. You stupid death eater."**

**Moody put his hand on her shoulder and said "Girly get back to bed. I think I can handle it from here. I swear you are going to make a great Auror when it comes your time."**

**She nodded and said "Yes I know. But then no one can be as good as you. I'm tired if you see Sirius tell him not to leave."**

**Then she turned around and got back in bed**

**Chapter 13**

**When Colleen woke Sirius was sitting by her side with a book. She jumped into his arms.**

**Colleen said "I thought you had done something rash and that I would never see you again."**

**He held her and said "No my little one. I needed rest then Remus found me and together we went looking for Peter but Moody had already found him. He is in Azkaban now, along my little Auror with the death eater who tried to kill you this afternoon."**

**She chuckled and said "He didn't see it coming but I let him have it."**

**Colleen got serious for a moment and asked "what's going to happen now?"**

**Sirius smoothed her hair it was now in a curly bob the cut suited her. It had been so knotted they didn't have a choice they had to cut it.**

**Colleen frowned and put a hand to her head and said "They cut it. It's very short now."**

**Sirius smiled down at her and said "Don't be sad it looks good on you and you can always grow it out again if you don't like it. I think it makes you look more grown up. Now as for what's going to happen what do you mean. Personally you are going to go home with Molly and Arthur until you can regain your strength then you go back to school. Or where you talking about something else."**

**She nodded and said "Something else. With the dark lord gone what is going to happen now. You and Remus where staying with James and Lily you weren't working because of fighting against the death eaters. So I was just wandering what you were going to do now. You don't have anywhere to live and all. And I, well me and Connor have two houses and a vault full of money just sitting there collecting dust and once I'm healed I want to move back to Dublin. Now that Gideon and Fabian are gone there isn't much keeping me here. Then personally I don't know what year I will be going into in school I need to speak to Dumbledore about that and I have to let Moody know those names of death eaters. I suppose the war will be over soon just have to round up the death eaters which will be easy with you know who gone no one will protect them now."**

**Sirius nodded and said "You are right that is a lot to think about. I can ask Moody to come in now he's right outside so you can give him the names and I believe Dumbledore will be coming by to the Burrow tomorrow to make sure you are settling in all right. Connor is at the Weasley's now he will be returning to school in a few days but you could talk to him about what he wants to do about the living situation. As you said before it is all half his. He should have a say in it."**

**Colleen smiled and said "The reasons for me to live separate from Connor still exist you know. I still don't want to hurt him and I think it will still be important for me to live with Remus and you. I'm assuming of course that the two of you will be living together. With James and Lily gone and with Peter in Azkaban you should stay close. We all should at least for a while."**

**Sirius went out to get Moody and took his place as guard while the old Auror came in to question her and take down the names of the death eaters she knew about. When she was done he had two parchments worth front and back of names.**

**Colleen said "I don't know how many where under the imperious but they all seemed genuine to me at the very least it would be worth questioning them."**

**Moody smirked and asked "Are you telling me how to do my job now girly?"**

**Colleen giggled and said "Of course not old man just giving some suggestions. Do you really think I could be an Auror when I finish school? You know because of my little problem."**

**Moody sighed and said "If it was up to me then unequivocally yes but that is the rub it is not up to me. You are registered as a werewolf and that will hinder your chances a lot in fact if any of the parents of the board of Governors were to check with the registry you probably would be drummed out of school despite Dumbledore's attempts to keep you there. But now things may change by the time you finish school it is the one thing you can count on is change."**

**Colleen folded her arms and scowled and said "Stupid law, stupid prejudice people, stupid virus."**

**Then she shrugged and said "There is just nothing else for it I have to find a cure a real cure, not like the wolfsbane potion. Something that gets rid of it all together. They can cure other virus's there has to be something out there someone hasn't tried yet and I'm going to find it even if it takes all my life I will find a cure."**

**There was a determination behind her eyes and Moody believe her in that moment that through thick or thin she would find a cure. She could be very inspiring when she put her mind to something. To simply be alive after all of this time was a great feat to be sane and alive another and to escape on her own and find the order again she was truly a remarkable girl.**

**The next day she was allowed to go home with Molly.**

**In the late afternoon Dumbledore came by to check on her. She was sitting on the sofa reading while Molly was starting dinner.**

**Dumbledore said "Good to see you relaxing I hope you are feeling all right?"**

**Colleen said "Yes Professor I still get weak and tired easily but Molly is taking good care of me. I don't think I have stopped eating for more than 15 minutes all day long."**

**As if on cue Molly came out with tea and biscuits.**

**Colleen went on "The only good thing about this is I can eat all the sweets I want the doctors said the more fattening the better so I have been spoiled I will have to be careful not to overdo it, though that might be hard with Molly's cooking. Now Professor about school will I be starting with my original year or do I have to start second year. We both know I know the material."**

**Dumbledore sipped on his tea and nibbled a biscuit.**

**When he had swallowed he replied "I have spoken to all your professors and they have each said if you can pass the second year end of term exams they don't have a problem starting you in third year. The only classes available for your additional classes are Arthmancy and ancient runes."**

**Colleen smiled broadly.**

**Dumbledore went on "Yes I didn't think that would be a problem. Molly and Arthur have offered for you to stay with them however the same reasons for you to live away from Connor and the others still exist. Though I must say Connor is older now and less likely to trigger your rage. Still it does prove a bit of a problem. Remus is still willing to protect you though now that the war is nearly over you won't need protecting for much longer."**

**Colleen scoffed and said "More like protect others from me. I still have the big home in Dublin the fishing cottage and of course the old manor home but that hasn't been lived in for a hundred years or more. All of this I have to talk over with Connor it is all half his. Then there is Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur who will be effected by it to not to mention the boys and Ginny. I will say this as soon as I can I'm going shopping I need new clothes everything is too short and too baggy but Molly is going to take care of the baggy part."**

**She joked as the woman brought Colleen a roast beef sandwich with Au jue. She turned to Dumbledore.**

**Molly asked Dumbledore "Would you like anything?"**

**The old wizard shook his head and said "No thank you. Now Colleen I will see you at school in two weeks and here it is your school supplies list." He handed her the letter with the list.**

**Colleen said "Thank you professor."**

**Then she took a big bite out of the juicy meaty sandwich.**

**Chapter 14**

**When Colleen returned to school she was greeted by cheers she managed to convince Remus and Dumbledore to let her come back the night before the day she was scheduled to and when she walked into the common room like any other time people were surprised but happy to see her.**

**In the two weeks she had been at the Weasley's she had gained 12 pounds and she had nearly all of her strength back. Connor insisted that she come to Quidditch practice with him and the team was thrilled to see her.**

**Hagrid gave her a big bear hug when he saw her and then it was time for dinner. The entire student body and staff it seemed had to welcome Colleen back. Once everything started calming down Colleen loaded up her plate.**

**Connor asked "So did you figure out what you are going to do for Christmas break yet?"**

**She shook her head and said "I haven't been back for more than a few hours and you want to know what I'm going to do about Christmas?"**

**He nodded**

**She shrugged and said "I suppose I will go to Molly and Arthurs same as you. Sirius is getting the Dublin house ready for this summer. He'll have Harry come home soon and I can't wait to meet the little guy. Why what were you planning?"**

**Connor had a wicked grin on his face and asked "What makes you think I have anything planned?"**

**Colleen scoffed and said "Because I have known you my entire life and you are up to something I can feel it in my bones."**

**Sara who was sitting next to Connor giggled and said "She's right you know you do seem like you are up to something. What is it?"**

**Connor sighed and said "Nothing really I was just trying to make conversation now both of you think I'm hiding something."**

**Colleen didn't push the subject but she knew there was something he wasn't telling her.**

**The next day Colleen met the others down in the great hall for breakfast. They had potions first thing and Colleen was excited to see Professor Slughorn again she hadn't seen him last night at dinner or during breakfast. He had been one of her favorite teachers. She sat next to Connor in class. Then the Professor came into the class. It wasn't Slughorn.**

**The man had black greasy hair, a large nose and was dressed all in black but it wasn't until he turned around when he got to the front of the class that Colleen could be sure who it was. Her hands where cold and sweaty and her face went pale. She was sitting at the end of the row she had her wand out and she stood up and shook her head as she backed up. The man's brow furrowed in confusion. Then he took a step towards her.**

**She cried out "No!" and fired a stunning spell at him making him fly across the room then she bolted out of the room and up the stairs.**

**Connor helped the man up but was suspicious of him. Colleen was truly frightened she wouldn't have attacked a teacher otherwise.**

**After Potions Connor went to look for Colleen he found her in the room of requirement.**

**She was curled up in a ball hugging her knees and rocking back and forth she said "I thought I was safe. how did he find me? I won't go back. I won't let them kill me. Dumbledore said it would be safe for me."**

**Connor held her as she kept repeating it.**

**From the doorway Dumbledore was standing there with the potions master. Colleen flinched when she saw him and she pushed Connor behind her and had her wand out.**

**Colleen said "Stay away or I'll kill you."**

**Dumbledore stepped into the room and said "My dear you should know by now I would never do anything to harm you or any student for that matter. Severus is not a threat to you. He will not nor does he wish to harm you."**

**Colleen was torn between her trust of Dumbledore and her terror brought on by the memory of torture and imprisonment. Colleen looked from one man to the other.**

**She shook her head and said "He was there I saw him. He can't say he wasn't. I won't go back there. I'll kill him if he tries."**

**Dumbledore shook his head "No he isn't going to take you back to that dark place nor does he want to. It is true you may have seen him he is a spy for our side."**

**Colleen started to lower her wand she asked "A spy?"**

**Snape spoke "what you saw was me gathering information for the order child nothing more. Now stop acting like a baby and get to class."**

**Colleen got angry and yelled "Who are you calling a baby? At least I wash my hair and have you ever heard of color."**

**Dumbledore said "That is enough out of both of you. Now Connor please escort your sister to her next class quickly and quietly."**

**Connor gathered up Colleens and his book bags and led her to transfiguration.**

**On the way Colleen said "You know you could have warned me that a death eater was our potions master."**

**Connor smirked and said "I didn't know but it was all worth it to see you blast him but he took 20 points from us for that little display of power of yours."**

**Colleen sighed and said "Yes and I'm so looking forward to testing with him tomorrow. If I don't do well enough I will have to do second year work as it is third year is going to be too easy."**

**Connor shook his head and said "Only you would be worried about it being too easy."**

**Colleen was still shaken up about the encounter with Snape and she wrote Remus and Sirius about it.**

**Chapter 15**

**The next day Colleen took the end of year test for second year in Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. She got everything right and added a few little extras. The next day she did Herbology and astronomy. History of magic was the only class she couldn't take the test for as Professor Binns was a ghost and wouldn't adjust to any change still Dumbledore felt that she was able to take the third year classes and do just fine.**

**Colleen was sad to learn about the Longbottoms but she didn't see how she could have done anything about them. She knew what long term exposure to torture was like and she wasn't surprised to find out they had gone mad from it.**

**It turned out Connor was hiding something. Molly was planning a big Christmas party for her and all of her friends were invited they would be having the party at their home in Dublin so it was a bit of a welcome home party too.**

**Over the next several months Colleen regained a healthy weight and she was surprised at how much she rounded up. She was truly growing up and she couldn't help noticing that the boys where noticing her too. At the end of their third year Colleen and Connor where just about the most popular kids in school and life seemed like it couldn't get any better. Colleen did seem to have a hard time really trusting people or getting to close to them.**

**Over the next four years everything went just fine indeed. Life got normal or as close to it as it ever was. Connor and Colleen where the stars of the Quidditch Pitch. Colleen was the top of all of her classes and Connor did well enough. Sirius was still a ladies man but he was a bit more cautious who he brought home. Remus was in and out of jobs but it never seemed to get him down much and Molly the mother of all, made sure that little Harry was well taken care of insisting on regular reports from the nanny. Connor had moved to Dublin with Colleen, Sirius, Remus, and Harry. Sara, Kathrine, Jasmine and Toby visited every summer and they spent every Christmas with the Weasley's. Connor and Sara where a couple through school and Colleen and Toby became a bit of an item though they were never really serious with each other. Colleen had visions less and less as time went on. She wasn't sure if it was because it was simply something she was growing out of or if it was just that less bad things were happening because when she did have visions they for the most part where happy one's. So when Colleen had a really bad vision toward the end of her seventh year it threw her for a loop.**

**It was like most of her dark visions. It was about Voldemort he was in a dark forest by the look of it a very old forest there was a snake and he had managed to possess the animal and there was a Horcrux one Colleen hadn't seen before a simple pocket watch. A death eater had it one Colleen hadn't seen before but was clearly an old servant of the dark lord perhaps a trusted school friend Colleen wandered. Then there was a home and inside there where potions lots of potions and with these potions and certain spells the Horcrux and all. Voldemort was brought back to his full terrible self. Colleen didn't know how or why she had this vision but it was very clear. She went to Dumbledore right away.**

**Colleen said "Professor I am sorry to disturb you but there is something you should know."**

**Colleen told the old wizard what she had seen.**

**She said "I do not know who the deatheater was but perhaps if I may use your Pensieve you could take a look and see if you know him or not. You know so many people and perhaps we could keep this from happening. We found the locket thanks to Regulus before he was killed and of course the diadem that still leaves many out there to destroy to eliminate him for good. I was just hoping it would be longer before he returned."**

**Dumbledore looked serious and said "As had I. Yes Colleen you may use my Pensieve I suppose it won't hurt any to have a look."**

**Colleen put her wand to the side of her head and slowly drew it back a small silver thread followed. Colleen tossed it in the Pensieve and Dumbledore watched her vision.**

**When he was done he said "His name is Godfried Canyon I believed he was dead as did nearly everyone who knew him. I wish I could say I recognized the house or the forest you are right it does look old perhaps in Eastern Europe. Thank you my dear you are as always remarkable. Perhaps you should go and study now. Your newts are in a few days you want to be prepared. Are you still going to try for Auror?"**

**Colleen chuckled and said "I will always try but my wolf status might hinder me in any employment. I suppose I will end up like Remus jumping from job to job but I must try to do my best regardless I have been offered to play professionally from several teams Connor too. There are so many options right now but you know me I always have to do my best on tests. If I see anything else I will let you know. Good night professor."**

**Dumbledore smiled and said "Good night Colleen."**

**Chapter 16**

**Colleen and Connor did very well on their N.E.W.T.'s tests.**

**Connor signed with Ballycast Bats.**

**Colleen got outstanding in all of her N.E.W.T.'s.**

**Colleen and Connor threw a graduation party all of their friends were invited and they all had a good time.**

**Colleen was to test for Auror in two days she was trying not to worry about it. But she was concerned about her wolf status getting in the way.**

**Toby signed up with Kenmore Kestrels when he graduated and he was there new poster boy.**

**Sara was training as a healer and Kathrine and Jazmine where both working in administration positions at the ministry.**

**Toby and Jazmine where currently a couple and Sara and Connor were as well. Kathrine had a boyfriend at the ministry named Bob.**

**They all were having a good time eating, drinking, dancing and singing and playing music. Colleen was standing on the landing of the stairs looking down at her friends and Sirius chasing Harry trying to get him to go to bed.**

**Remus went up to her and asked "What are you doing up here this party was your idea or had you forgotten."**

**Colleen had never really been the same since her kidnapping. Their was an innocence she had before that was lost and she was more frequently prone to Melancholy and even now years later she suffered from night terrors.**

**Colleen shook her head and said "Of course I remember I was just getting a good look at everyone having a good time. Who knows the next time I'm going to see them. We all have started our lives and we all are going to make new friends and Toby is going to marry Jazmine soon then there will be babies to come. This is going to be the last time we will be together the way we are right now."**

**Remus said "Even you don't know everything. You could end up like Sirius and me we have been best friends since school and we still live together."**

**Colleen smiled and said "Yes but your situation is different you started living together because of the war and Sirius is never going to let you end up homeless and neither will I. I'm worried about facing the same problem you have with being able to hold down a job. Why do people have to be so stupid it's not like either of us are going to attack anyone. We aren't like that."**

**Remus smirked at her and said "You don't have to tell me I know. Try not to get your hopes up about the Auror testing it might not work out."**

**She nodded and said "I know but I have to try. When Voldemort returns I have to be ready and what is better than being an Auror to be ready."**

**Remus looked sad and asked "Are you certain he will return. It's just James and Lily died to keep Harry safe and he was destroyed trying to kill Harry he will be the first person he comes after."**

**Colleen sighed and said "I know and I'm not going to let him get to Harry. Now that I'm grown no one can keep me from protecting him. Like they did before. I won't lose him like I did James and Lily."**

**Remus put his hand on her shoulder and said "We all lost them believe me I still miss them. I'm not going to let their son be killed you know that."**

**Colleen nodded and wiped away a tear that had escaped. Harry was running up the stairs followed by Sirius.**

**Colleen picked up the little boy and said "Harry It is past your bedtime. Go on and be a good boy. I'll be up in a little to read you a story."**

**Sirius took the boy from her. He saw the tears in her eyes and frowned. Colleen shook her head slightly and Sirius took Harry to bed. Connor motioned for Colleen to come downstairs. She went down.**

**Connor said "Little sister you are not going to be serious and brooding tonight we are going to have fun you included."**

**Colleen said "I just don't want to be the third or should I say seventh wheel. You all don't need me here to have a good time just try to keep the noise down Harry is going to bed and I promised to read him a story. Have fun for me if you want. I have to study I have testing in two days."**

**She left her friends to themselves and went upstairs. Sirius caught her in the hall.**

**He asked "Are you all right you seem down?"**

**She smiled up at him and said "You worry about me too much. I was just thinking about Lily and James and how fast Harry is growing up. He doesn't have a mother anymore and he really needs one. You spoil him to much you know that don't you."**

**Sirius chuckled and said "If I remember correctly Connor said the same thing about you once and you turned out just fine. As for him needing a mother again you did just fine without one."**

**She shook her head and said "You're wrong I did have a mother until I was eight then Molly became my mother It is true that Molly has been close to Harry but it isn't the same. But then as you said I do worry too much about him. Now I better go read to him before he leaves his room looking for me."**

**Sirius watched her disappear into Harry's room.**

**Remus asked from behind him. "What are you looking at?"**

**Sirius turned to look his friend in his eyes and asked "What is that supposed to mean?"**

**Remus shook his head and said "She isn't a little girl anymore and you do have a reputation."**

**Remus walked passed Sirius with a book in his hand.**

**Sirius looked confused then stood in the doorway of Harry's room watching Colleen read to the little boy in a new light. She had grown up before his very eyes so subtly that he hadn't noticed but now he studied the way her dress clung to her hips and he watched as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair had grown out since she was 13 it was now in the middle of her back longer then it was but not like when she was little. And when she put the book away and tucked Harry in he couldn't help to notice her ample chest. He slipped out just before Colleen turned and walked out then went into her room. Sirius went to his room and thought about the fact that Colleen had grown up and what that meant.**

**Two days later Colleen arrived at the Ministry to take her tests. If she did well it would only be the first in a long line of testing and training but she was more than willing to do it. There were three others two were like Colleen recent graduates from Hogwarts the other was from the year before. A man came to let them in to the testing room.**

**He said "I am Steve Coldman and I will be giving you your aptitude test. Those of you who pass will go on to the next test and those who do not may try again next year."**

**Then the testing began. Only one other made it through with Colleen.**

**They were given a short break then the next test it was a stress test they were going to be separated and tested in hard situations.**

**While Colleen was testing Alastor Moody came in.**

**He said "Coldman I need Miss Prewett."**

**Colleen furrowed her brow "was this part of the testing?" she asked herself. Well if it was she was going to pass.**

**Coldman went to Moody and said "Moody you know interrupting a prospects testing isn't permitted."**

**Moody shouted "Steven Coldman are you really going to recite protocol to me. I say Prewett is needed and I mean it. Now get out of my way before I move you."**

**Colleen moved over to the two men.**

**She asked "Old man what is going on?"**

**Moody turned to her and said "Girly the minister has requested your presence. I advise you address her with more respect when you are in her presence."**

**Colleen broke out in a cold sweat.**

**Colleen said "You are serious aren't you? Oh god this isn't part of the testing is it? What could she possibly want with me I haven't killed anyone in years?"**

**Coldman said "That's not funny girl the Minister doesn't like jokes. If you leave now you will have to repeat your testing next year."**

**Colleen shrugged and said "If the minister wants me then that is more important. I will just have to wait until next year."**

**Then she followed Moody out and to the minister's office.**

**Minister Bagnold welcomed them in to her office. She looked upset**

**She said "Good Alistor you brought me the girl. Now my dear I suspect you are wondering what you are doing here?"**

**Colleen said "Yes Ma'am I was in the middle of taking my Auror testing what could be so important?"**

**Moody smirked.**

**The minister said "It has come to my attention that you are a werewolf. Are you aware that you are not permitted to become an Auror?"**

**Colleen looked at her feet and said "Yes ma'am but I had to try. It is what I want more than anything. Technically I am a she wolf but I guess that really doesn't matter."**

**Minister Bagnold said "No not really. Now would you like to know why you were brought here?"**

**Colleen nodded and said "Yes ma'am."**

**The woman said "We are willing to keep your wolf status quiet if you will help us with a sensitive situation. Alistor would you please explain."**

**Moody took over.**

**Moody said "There are three children that have been abducted in Belfast we believe that a muggle by the name of Ivor Bell is behind it."**

**Colleen was shocked.**

**She said "You are joking aren't you? Ivor Bell is the leader of the IRA in Belfast he has killed innocent people and he's a muggle, they all are. Why is this our concern? Besides the fact they are children. Why is this a magical problem?"**

**Moody went on "I was just getting to that. The children are the minister's grandchildren. Because they have been taken by muggles we can't just go blasting in to get the children back and they move them every few days. Currently they are being held in Dublin with two young men that are prone to drinking too much and have an eye for attractive young women. We need someone to get on the inside someone who has the discretion and patience to wait for the right time to act. Who is irish and happens to have certain natural assets that many of the rest of us do not have."**

**Colleen nodded and said "So that's why you need me. Can I ask do they know the children are wizards?"**

**The minister shook her head and said "No as far as we can tell they only believe that they are children of powerful British parents. So will you help us? In exchange, your status will be cleared and you will be accepted into the Auror program."**

**Colleen nodded and said "Yes, but may I make a request minister?"**

**Then minister nodded and Colleen said "If I do this I would like Remus Lupin's wolf status cleared as well and accepted as an auror. He is a good man who has never harmed anyone. He works with the Order of the Pheonix and he always makes sure he is safely secured away during the change."**

**The minster considered it for a moment then said "alright but if there is a single slip up his status with be returned to what it is now and removed as an Auror. If you can find someone willing to train him then he can become an Auror."**

**Moody said "I will train both of them myself."**

**Colleen said "Good then when do I start."**

**The minister said "I would appreciate your discretion on this situation to not let anyone know about it. Alistor would you please prepair Miss Prewett for this mission."**

**Moody showed her to his office and went over the details.**

**Colleen was nursing her beer sitting at the bar pretending not to notice the men looking at her like she was something to eat in a dress that she could barely breath in.**

**She was just about ready to give up for the night when her mark came in.**

**He was an average looking guy with dark hair and eyes. Seamus McGillion not a very high up member of the IRA but still he was her target and she needed him to invite her back to his place.**

**This was new territory for her but she had to save the kids. both for their safety and to ensure her and Remus's carreers. It didn't take long before he noticed her and she smiled and flirted and it didn't take long before he was taking her back to his house.**

**Colleen ever the smart one had slipped a potion into his drink she practically had to carry the man up the stairs then locked the door magically. Then she went to take care of the second man. She put him to sleep with a simple spell. Then she searched the house for the kids. The two boys and girl where locked in the cellar.**

**She shook her head and said "why do they always put them in the cellar."**

**She picked up the little girl she was only three years old. The boys where five and seven.**

**Colleen said "Don't be afraid I'm here to help you. Your grandmother sent me to bring you home. Boys hold onto me tight I'm going to apperate you to your grandmother's office don't let go until I tell you to do you understand me?"**

**The boys nodded and so did the little girl and they held on tight. She disapperated with the children and appeared in the minister's office. They stayed holding onto her.**

**Colleen said "Alright you can let go now and go to your grandmother."**

**The boys ran to their grandmother but the little girl sucked on her thumb and laid her head against Colleens shoulder.**

**Bagnold was crying holding the boys. Colleen smiled at her and nodded she knew what the woman was thinking because she had been through it once before. She looked at the girl in her arms and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.**

**She asked "Do you want to see grandma too?"**

**The little girl nodded Colleen handed her over. Bagnold set up some tea and sent a memo to Moody he in turn contacted Bagnold's son and daughter in law.**

**Colleen stayed until Moody arrived. She stayed in a corner and stayed out of the way. Moody did the same when the couple came in.**

**After everyone embraced Moody spoke up. "Madam Minister I should debrief miss Prewett if that is alright with you."**

**Bagnold seemed surprised they were still there.**

**She said "Yes of course thank you so much you are very good young lady. I'm sure you will make a valuable addition to the Auror office."**

**Colleen blushed and said "Thank you ma'am I am just happy the children weren't hurt."**

**Then Colleen followed Moody to his office.**

**After Colleen told Moody everything she went home it had been a very long day. And the sun was rising as she apperated home.**

**Remus and Sirius where in the kitchen when Colleen came in. They both had never seen her like this wearing a dress that looked like it was painted on and cut so low and high. Remus blushed at seeing her like it and Sirius's mouth was hanging open.**

**Colleen smirked and said "Maybe I should dress like this and come in at dawn more often. You should see the look on your faces."**

**She took a piece of toast and made to go upstairs she turned when she got in the doorway**

**She smiled and said "Oh by the way I'm an Auror. I'm going to bed."**

**Colleen woke in the afternoon and found Sirius in the music room. She was wearing jeans and a jumper.**

**Sirius said "I suppose I owe you congratulations for making Auror."**

**Colleen sat down next to him at the piano.**

**Colleen said "Well I am only a trainee. Moody said I should take today off but I am to start training tomorrow. and I have something important to tell Remus."**

**Sirius smiled and asked "You are training with Moody? I thought he was talking about retiring."**

**Colleen nodded and said "He was but he put off retirement for my training. It was one of the only reasons I made it through despite the fact I'm a she wolf he vouched for me. I was sent on my first mission last night that was why I was dressed like that. I can't say much about it but I must have done well enough they accepted me for training."**

**Sirius smiled and said "I was curious about the dress and I'm sure you were wonderful at your mission you never do anything poorly. It will be a change for someone in this house to have a respectable job."**

**Colleen chuckled and said "I'm sure Connor will be happy to know that playing Quidditch isn't respectable. It wouldn't hurt you any to seek out employment yourself you will have to grow up sometime. You can't be a playboy all of your life. especially now that Remus is going to be an Auror too."**

**Sirius was shocked and asked "What do you mean Remus is going to be an Auror"**

**Colleen smiled and said "just exsactly what I said. I was in a situation where I could get both his and my wolf status cleared and I asked if both he and I could both become aurors training under Moody and the minister approved it. I need to tell Remus about it."**

**Sirius said "He is going to be surprised and thrilled."**

**Colleen nodded then chuckled and said "You should have seen your face this morning it was priceless."**

**Sirius smirked and said "I am not used to seeing you dressed so provocatively. You aren't that kind of girl.**

**Colleen folded her arms and said "Are you saying that I can't dress like that and have a good time. Well Mr. Black you are wrong and one of these days I will show you just how wrong you are."**

**Sirius had a twinkle in his eyes.**

**He said "I never said you didn't know how to have fun and you are very attractive I simply hadn't noticed before just how grown up you had become."**

**Colleen got up and went to the door and said "You know you should pay more attention I've been grown for some time now."**

**Then she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Remus was there with Harry. Colleen poured herself some tea and Remus made her a sandwich.**

**He said "I didn't have a chance to congratulate you this morning I am very proud of you. I can tell you now that I didn't think they would let you through. I know you have what it takes but I never thought they would look the other way about your wolf status."**

**Colleen frowned she said "I had to do something difficult and make personal favors to get the position. By the way you start Auror training with Moody tomorrow morning."**

**Remus smirked and shook his head and said "Very funny Colleen."**

**Colleen took a bite of her sandwich.**

**She said "It's no joke Moody said to come in first thing tomorrow. He's the reason we were given the opportunity he's going to train us himself."**

**Remus looked surprised he said "Really you are serious how in the world did you manage it?"**

**Colleen took a sip of her tea and said "I can be very persusive when I want to be. Both of our wolf status has been cleared and we start training tomorrow. they are even going to look passed your low potions score on your newts because of your experience.**

**Remus laughed and said "is there anything you can't do? Is there anything you need?"**

**Colleen smiled wickedly and said "Now that you mention it I could use some new clothes. and so do you. Maybe I should go shopping."**

**Connor had just walked in he asked "Why do you need to go shopping?"**

**Colleen turned to her brother and said "Remus and I both start new jobs tomorrow. I need new clothes so I can be taken seriously. I can't make people fear me by looking like a little girl."**

**Connor scoffed and said "Only if they don't know you. You have been scary for years."**

**Colleen giggled and said "Only to you. So how was practice and are you going to see Sara tonight?"**

**Connor poured himself some tea and said "Practice was fine and yes Robins is throwing a party. There will be a new band there called the flying hippogriffs. It will be at the spewing dragon. I would invite you but I know you would say no."**

**Colleen tisked and said "Does everyone think I don't know how to have fun? Sirius was just saying how I'm great at studying but don't know how to have fun. I'm going to prove all of you wrong I'm going to that party tonight and I'm bringing Sirius with me to prove I'm not a wet blanket."**

**Colleen stormed out of the kitchen and went looking for Sirius he was on his way to the kitchen she nearly ran into him.**

**She looked beautiful flushed with anger and her eyes sparkled.**

**She said "You are going to a party with me tonight. Now I'm going shopping."**

**She went upstairs past him he called after her "But I have a date tonight."**

**She turned and looked down at him and said "Then either bring her or cancel but you are going to that party. I'm going to prove I can have fun."**

**Colleen shopped like there was no tomorrow. She bought so many clothes and books she couldn't carry it all home. She brought home the outfit for tonight and tomorrow both for her and Remus then the rest would be delivered.**

**The dress made the one she wore last night look like a nun's habit. This one was black backless the front plunged nearly to her belly button. She had fish net stockings and stiletto lace up boots there was a rose copper belt that she put her wand through she wore complimenting ear rings and necklace. She wore her hair down so it was like an aura of fire around her head. Sirius knocked on her door just as she was putting some perfume behind her ear.**

**Colleen said "Just a moment."**

**She opened the door revealing her look. Sirius's eyes went wide Connor who hadn't seen her that morning gaped at her like a fish.**

**Colleen smirked and said "Come on boys lets go I have to be up early in the morning."**

**Sirius shook his head trying to clear his mind. Connor looked confused but he followed Colleen downstairs followed by Sirius.**

**When they got to the pub there was nearly no room but as Colleen came forward the crowd parted. Sara met Connor at the pub. It was crowded hot and the music was loud but Colleen soon became the center of attention. People where buying her drinks left and right and they had been there for several hours. It had been years since Colleen had drank so much and she wasn't used to it anymore. Colleen was becoming very drunk.**

**She saw the girl Sirius had been dancing and flirting with leave to use the loo.**

**She stumbled over to Sirius. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the center of the room.**

**She said "Dance with me Sirius. You still think I'm boring?"**

**Sirius was having a hard time keeping his thoughts pure while she danced with him to the rock ballad.**

**He stuttered. "I, I, I never said you were boring Colleen you shouldn't be doing this you are a better person then this."**

**Colleen was running her hands up and down his chest.**

**Colleen smiled wickedly and asked " what am I doing Sirius? I'm no better or worse than any other girl here tonight. Why don't you think I'm pretty? am I ugly? Sirius why won't you kiss me?"**

**Sirius was a strong man but she was pushing his buttons she knew him better than any of the strange girls at the pub he couldn't resist anymore. He put his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her. When he pulled back he saw the look in her eyes something changed inside him.**

**He said "I'm taking you home now. You are far too drunk to be let lose."**

**He picked her up and disapperated right then and there. Remus heard someone coming up the stairs he looked out of his room and when he saw Sirius carrying Colleen he was worried.**

**Remus asked "What happened?"**

**Sirius smirked and said "She proved she could be the life of the party. I thought it would be best if she came home before she met up with someone less understanding."**

**Colleen smiled up at Sirius and Remus and said "I love both of you so much. Remus you are going to be such a good father and husband don't give up on love just yet it is waiting for you. Sirius put me down I have to go find Dumbledore Canyon is on the move and we need to stop him. I said put me down."**

**She wasn't making much sense. Now she started crying "Mama kept them back but she died why did she have to die? I'm going to kill Peter he told and now they are dead. everybody I love dies."**

**She was crying now Sirius made hushing noises. The men put her to bed then Sirius and Remus went down stairs to the kitchen and had a cup of tea with Remus.**

**Remus said "She's going to be miserable in the morning. She starts work tomorrow too."**

**Sirius smirked and said "You both do."**

**Connor apperated in "Where is she? Did she make it back? Oh god I never should have told her about it she doesn't know what guys can be like. Please tell me she's safe."**

**Remus said "If you would give us a chance we would tell you she is upstairs sleeping it off. You don't really think Sirius would let anything happen to Colleen do you?"**

**Connor calmed down Sirius poured him a cup of tea.**

**Connor said "Of course not, you both would never do anything to hurt her."**

**Sirius was feeling more and more guilty about the kiss but he wasn't going to say anything just yet. Colleen and he had been drinking a lot she probably wouldn't remember anyway.**

**He stood up and said "Well gentlemen I'm tired I'm going to bed."**

**The next day Colleen woke feeling like she had been hit by a train. Sirius came in when he heard her groans with a black cup of coffee. She took the warm cup and sipped.**

**Colleen asked "What happened? How did I get home?"**

**Sirius chuckled and said "You had far too much to drink and I brought you home. You need to get ready for work Moody isn't a patient man. When you get home we need to talk. Now get in the shower."**

**Sirius left so she could get ready. Sometime later Colleen came down to the kitchen she was dressed in a very nice mini skirt suit that was navy blue and he hair was up in a bun she had light makeup on. In short she looked professional except for the sunglasses she had on. Remus offered her some toast she took a piece but didn't eat it.**

**"I don't have time for breakfast I have to go I just wanted to say if I ever try to be fun again just kill me."**

**Remus chuckled and said "I'm sure you only need to experience this once. You are smart enough to not repeat your actions last night."**

**Colleen looked from Remus to Sirius. Sirius sipped his tea.**

**Then he smiled up at her and said "You should get going you don't want to be late."**

**Colleen sighed and said "right big day ahead of me."**

**Remus was dressed in the new suit she had bought him and the two of them left for the ministry.**

**Chapter 17**

**Moody was waiting for Colleen and Remus in his office. He set them up for testing since she had to interrupt her testing and Remus hadn't taken his yet. Colleen was happy she wasn't leaving the ministry just yet she didn't feel up to anything difficult.**

**Colleen was surprised at how much paperwork was involved in being an Auror. She had to learn how to do the paperwork before she would be allowed to accompany any of the Auror's on arresting dark witches and wizards she also had to complete testing of concealment and disguise and stealth and tracking as well as combat training.**

**She had three very full years ahead of her. Moody helped her where he could but mostly Colleen did the work on her own. Being as his trainee it was her responsibility to fill out all of his paperwork. She and Remus split the duties between them but because of his experience he would accompany Moody from time to time on arrests while Colleen was left behind.**

**Moody was the first one in the morning and the last one out at night. Colleen had to adjust to his schedule she worked twice as hard as was expected of her.**

**Remus absolutly loved his new job.**

**That first day was pure torture she had no one but herself to blame. If she had been smart and stayed at home and went to bed early she would have been full of energy and ready to do anything. As it was she was barely able to keep up with Moody. Remus helped her out as much as he could. It was late by the time he left for the day. Colleen stayed and organized Moody's desk before heading home.**

**The family was sitting down to dinner. Connor was giving Sirius dagger eyes. Colleen was too tired to think about it. Remus put a plate of food in front of her. She ate without saying anything she just listened to the others talk about their day. She was almost asleep in her plate. She had so little sleep in the last two days it had caught up to her.**

**Sirius asked "Colleen are you listening?"**

**She looked up and asked "What oh sorry I guess it's been a long day what did you say?"**

**Harry giggled and Connor smirked Remus shook his head.**

**Sirius said "I said maybe we should talk tomorrow maybe you should go to bed."**

**Colleen nodded and said "I am tired and I have to be in early tomorrow. Good night everyone."**

**She hugged Harry then went upstairs to bed.**

**It was the weekend before Sirius got a chance to talk with Colleen. She left before he woke in the morning and she didn't return until late at night. They all let her sleep in on Saturday it was almost noon before she got up.**

**Remus had taken Harry over to the Weasley's to play the nanny had the weekend off except if it landed on a full moon. Remus and Sirius took turns taking care of Harry. Connor was either at practice or with Sara and Colleen was usually studying something.**

**So this particular Saturday Colleen and Sirius were alone in the house. He was in the library when she came in with a cup of tea.**

**Colleen said "I didn't want to be alone and I think you said you wanted to talk with me a few days ago."**

**Sirius took the cup and Colleen sat down across from him. Sirius took a sip it was perfect one sugar and a splash of milk.**

**He said "Thank you and yes I wanted to talk to you about the other night at the pub you were a bit out of control and I don't know how much you remember. But we ended up sharing a kiss."**

**Colleen nodded and said "Yes I remember now I didn't at first it's not all clear but if what I remember really happened then you have far more self-control then people give you credit for. I was very provocative the trouble is I think Connor saw the kiss he has been acting very strangely ever since."**

**Sirius frowned and said "Yes he confronted me about it the other night. I told him what I'm about to tell you that I care deeply for you and would never do anything to hurt you."**

**Colleen nodded and swallowed her tea.**

**She said "I know that after everything we have been through over the years of course I know that. However you should know that I'm in love with you I have been for years and someday you will realize that you love me too. Until then I'm trying to be patient while you get this childish need to sleep with every woman you meet out of your system. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about. Because I need to go shopping I'm out of ingredients for wolfsbane potion and tomorrow starts the week before the full moon."**

**She stood up and walked past him. Sirius grabbed her hand**

**He said "Wait you can't just tell me you love me then leave to go shopping we have to talk about this."**

**Colleen smiled sweetly at him and said "I will feel the same way about you when I get back and it will give you some time to think about it."**

**He smiled and shook his head. Then he pulled her into his lap cradled her neck and kissed her. She put her hands around his neck. When he broke the kiss she was looking into his eyes. She looked into them and only saw love looking back at her she kissed him back. The years of yearning had built up inside of her and now it was flowing over both of them like a waterfall. All of the wooden furniture had sprouted and was leafing out. When they broke the kiss this time they were both out of breath.**

**Colleen slowly untangled herself from Sirius and the entangled furniture that was still growing.**

**She said "I'm going now when I get back we will talk more."**

**Colleen didn't go home after shopping at least not right away she went to the office and brewed the potion there. Moody had come in he wanted to look over someone's testimony again.**

**He saw Colleen and said "Girly there is such a thing as working to much you don't have to be here on the weekend unless you are scheduled to cover but that won't happen until you complete your training what are you doing here anyway?"**

**Colleen smiled at the old Auror and said "Nothing much just brewing up a potion. Home is a little distracting at the moment and this is important I need it finished by tomorrow. I can't guarantee that will happen if I bring it home."**

**Moody smirked and said "Maybe it's time you get your own place if it's so distracting."**

**Colleen chuckled and said "That's the trouble it is my place well mine and Connors everyone else is staying with us. But maybe your right we have other property maybe I should move to the cottage. I haven't been there since I was a child and I love the country thanks old man you may have just solved some of my problems."**

**Moody found the file he was looking for and left. Colleen bottled up the potion when she was done and did the same.**

**Chapter 18**

**Colleen went upstairs and ran into Remus she handed him his share of the potion.**

**He took it and said "Sirius was worried when you didn't return. I told him not to worry but you might want to go talk with him. Now that he knows about how you feel he is realizing what his feelings for you really are."**

**Colleen sighed heavily and said "I'm worried he's just going to treat me like any of his other girlfriends use me then throw me away. I don't know if I can take that but I know that when I see him I can't help myself and throw myself into his arms. I know it's stupid but that's just the way it is between us."**

**Remus smirked and said "Not everything can be ruled by your mind there are something's that the heart controls. Now thank you for the potion I'm going to bed."**

**Colleen watched him disappear into his room then she squared her shoulders and went to Sirius's closed door and knocked. A moment later he answered the door. Bare chested he smiled at her when he saw who it was.**

**He said "I was worried when you didn't come back right away. Where did you go? I thought you wanted to talk."**

**She was in his arms without meaning too. Running her hands through his chest hair. He kissed her gently and she explained where she had been.**

**She said "This is why I didn't come back I can't seem to control myself around you and that potion needed to be made up. I went to the office then I came straight back but everyone was already in bed and yes I do want to talk about so much."**

**She was nibbling on his neck. Sirius shut the door they would have to talk tomorrow.**

**As they were being intimate Sirius's hand ran over her upper inner thigh. There was a strangely shaped bump and he looked down. On her leg were the letters SOB banded into her skin.**

**He looked up at her and asked "Colleen Sweetheart what is this?"**

**Colleen put her hand over the letters and said "Nothing. It is nothing."**

**Sirius asked "did it happen when you were kidnapped?"**

**Colleen shook her head and said "It happened before that."**

**He slid her hand away from the brand. SOB was his initials. Sirius Orion Black.**

**He looked up at her and asked "My love did I do this to you?"**

**Colleen said "it happened a long time ago. You didn't mean to do what you did and I don't want to talk about it."**

**Sirius now knew what Colleen and Peter had meant when they had said he had hurt Colleen. He didn't understand how she could possibly love him if he had done what he now suspected he had done to her.**

**Sirius said "Baby I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"**

**Colleen said "If I had told you it would have caused you far more pain then you gave me. It happened in the past and I want to keep it there. Sirius if you aren't going to love me then I'm going to bed."**

**Sirius smiled sadly up at her then gently kissed each of his initials. And they made love.**

**Colleen and Sirius were together whenever possible it was a bit nauseating. But it was nice to see Sirius in a deeper relationship then anyone had ever seen him in.**

**At work Colleen was becoming the person people went to when they had a problem. Be it work related or not. She was good at giving advice and she knew protocol backward and forward everyone seemed to like her.**

**So when Moody and Remus was called to go to court it wasn't surprising that Alexander Bowler asked to use Colleen to go with him on some routine calls to question and see how some ex-cons where doing and make sure they were following the straight and narrow. It was low risk and Colleen was ahead of the other trainees so Moody didn't see anything wrong with her accompanying the experienced Auror.**

**The work wasn't hard and it was nice to get out in the field finally. Most people they spoke to were civil enough they didn't want them there but they weren't obviously aggressive to their presence. One was even nice to them.**

**They had been out the whole day when Bowler said "We have one more then we will be done. It is important this work though you might not think so. We check up on the parolee's twice a year that way they seem to stay out of trouble. Now this last one is an older wizard who lives just outside of Griplock Germany a predominantly goblin community. He isn't like the others this one is a nasty old goat do not take anything he offers it is liable to be poisoned."**

**Colleen smirked at that she knew better then to take anything from anyone when she was on the job.**

**The house was large and old and needed repair it was at the edge of an old forest and there was something about the look of it that made goose flesh rise on Colleen's arms.**

**The sun was setting making long shadows cut across the porch. Bowler didn't seem to notice Colleen's discomfort. The air seemed to get a sudden chill to it. Not like the end of summer at all more like full on fall.**

**Colleen had her wand out just in case. Bowler knocked on the door and it took a while for the old man to answer. Shadows blocked his face from Colleen's view but his body was thin and it looked as if he hadn't changed his clothes in weeks. His hands where stained with ink and potions ingredients she recognized it from experience. His voice was like a creaking door in the wind as he invited them in to his home.**

**Colleen took up the rear and followed Bowler into the dark musty house. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end as she followed the two men.**

**It was when they turned the corner into the parlor or what at one time had been the parlor that she knew they were in trouble. It was a scene from her vision. Shelves upon shelves of bottles of potions and a large snake in the corner with a not quite human man sitting in the high back chair.**

**Colleen sucked in air to warn Bowler what was about to happen. But she was too late. A flash of green and the man was lying dead.**

**Colleen was fast and she had become frightened and angry she knew what was before her two dark wizards who weren't afraid to kill her she would have to kill them both she didn't have a choice.**

**Canyon was the closest and she built up her anger and fear and cast for the first time the killing curse then she ducked behind one of the shelves as a flash of green flew in her direction. She needed to buy some time she was beside herself with fear and anger internally.**

**She gathered her courage and asked "Tom is that you? You look different. I suppose I don't look the same either. Now what do you say we both put our wands down and walk away from this alive?"**

**There was a cold laugh coming from the corner as the not human thing said "It can't be of all the people to find me here little Colleen Prewett. What could be the odds of that? I suppose you saw this coming child."**

**Colleen repositioned herself and said "I am no longer a child. I am an Auror now or at least a trainee. I don't want to kill you Tom despite what you might think. I want to bring you in alive."**

**Voldemort chuckled and said "Do you really think I'm going to let that happen. The only ending to this scene is your death unless of course you want to become a deatheater you are strong and powerful I would be honored to have you as a follower."**

**Colleen scoffed and said "a slave you mean we've been through this before I won't join you and you aren't going to come quietly that leaves only one option. Tom make your peace and prepare to die."**

**Colleen thought about James and Lily and Fabian and Gideon and her mother and grandparents and all of the other people he had killed that she had known.**

**She jumped out into plane sight and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"**

**At the same moment Voldemort did the same thing.**

**The last thing Colleen saw was a bright green light.**

**Chapter 19**

**Moody, Remus and Sirius were worried when Colleen and Bowler hadn't returned. It was late at night and Moody knew the people that Bowler was going to see so they started with the last person and was going to work up from there. Moody didn't go alone there were quiet a few other Auror's that went with him including Remus.**

**When they got to the old house what they found was grizzly. There was the bodies of Canyon, Bowler a not quiet human Voldemort and Colleen laying unconscious on the floor she was barely alive and had a white streak through her hair.**

**They took her to St. Mungos.**

**It took the better part of 6 weeks but Colleen finally woke up. She was weak and sore. The killing curse had just barley missed her and had hit her mass of curly hair. But it was enough to put her into a coma.**

**She seemed much more effected by this close call then anything else that had happened to her before. When she woke she started talking but it wasn't in English. She didn't seem to understand English when the healer spoke to her. He sent for her family but it wasn't until Connor came that anyone could understand what she was saying.**

**She spoke for a long time and Connor seemed to grow paler with every word. Finally she seemed to be done and Connor turned to the others.**

**He said "She said that she saw her father. Her real father and he told her that her work wasn't done yet that she had to come back. That her fight against the darkness is only beginning. That what she has been through so far is nothing compared to what is to come. That she must keep fighting and that Harry is very important we all must keep Harry safe. That he is the key to permanently get rid of Voldemort. She is a bit confused and our ancient tongue is the easiest way for her to communicate right now. She said her father has gifted her with new power that it is very great but frightening and she doesn't completely understand it but that she needs to talk to Dumbledore as soon as she can remember to speak English again and get out of here. She wants to get back to work too."**

**Moody said "Of course she does she is a workaholic and a natural Auror. She always has been."**

**Connor smiled and said "I know."**

**Colleen had fallen back to sleep and the healer came back and told them he would let them know when she would be able to go home.**

**It took nearly a month for Colleen to recover fully. And the healer said she couldn't return to work for another month after that.**

**Colleen was quieter than normal and seemed to walk around in a bit of a haze most of the time. Like she wasn't quiet part of this world anymore.**

**Sirius got a job at the ministry working at the department of international affairs.**

**Colleen would sometimes disappear and when she returned she had no explanation as to where she had been.**

**What was more amazing was that people who had previously believed to be dead seemed to be showing up out of no where. They had no memory of where they had been in the past few years and they had not aged since they had died.**

**The most amazing thing happened when one evening Colleen who had disappeared again came back home but she wasn't alone this time. This time she had a dark haired wizard and a red headed witch.**

**Remus and Sirius were just staring at them finally Remus asked "How?"**

**Colleen said "well it is a bit difficult to explain but it has to do with the new powers my father gave me. I have been bringing people back that have been taken from us too soon. I can pass between the vale of the living and the dead and communicate with them and those that choose to I can bring back. I would have brought James and Lily back sooner but it is not an easy process and things have to been done in a particular order. Like I said it is difficult to explain. I am not sure even I understand it but the important part is that they are back. Now if you don't mind I will let you all catch up. I am rather tired it takes a lot out of me."**

**Sirius went to her and put his arm around her and asked "My love are you alright?"**

**Colleen smiled at him and took his hand and put it on her belly and said "The baby is making me tired."**

**Sirius broke into a smiled and asked "a baby?"**

**Colleen giggled and said "Yes, now I'm going to lay down. You might want to get Harry from the Weasley's so he can meet his parents."**

**Sirius kissed her and she went up to their room. Sirius and Remus caught up with their friends and went to get Harry. Lily cried when she saw how grown up Harry was.**

**Lily and James were hardly the last Molly burst into tears when Fabian and Gideon walked through the door.**

**Conner was excited when their mother and grandparents came back.**

**Gideon and Maura started up a relationship again by the next summer they were married and by that winter Maura was pregnant again.**

**Gideon and Fabian were Auror's like Colleen and Remus. Lily became a healer and James like Connor became a professional quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons.**

**Colleen was even able to restore the Longbottom's minds to perfect health.**

**By the time Colleen gave birth to her and Sirius's children Orion and Venus. Lily was pregnant again and Maura just found out she was too.**

**The years passed with no word of Voldemort. And before they knew it Harry and Ron were 11 and going to Hogwarts.**

**They had more people to send them off then anyone else. Connor and Sara and thier two children. Maura and Gideon and their three youngest children triplets two girls and another boy Annie, Abagail and Andrew. Molly and Ginny. Remus, Lily, James and Harry's little sister Rose. Sirius and Colleen and their two children Orion and Venus.**

**As the train pulled off Colleen said "Well we have done everything we can to make sure Harry has been safe and loved and now he is off to Hogwarts where he can learn to defend himself."**

**Sirius said "Yes now lets get you and the twins home. You really shouldn't have come you could deliver anytime."**

**Colleen put her hand on her swollen belly and said "I have a few more days and I had to see Harry and my cousins off."**

**Colleen turned to her youngest cousin and said "Don't be sad Ginny you will go next year and have lots of adventures I am sure."**

**Alice and Frank Longbottom came up to Colleen and Sirius.**

**Colleen smiled and said "You just send Neville to school too?"**

**Alice said "Yes he was so excited."**

**Frank said "after your newest is born why don't you all come over for dinner."**

**Sirius said "thanks I think we will. We will send you an Owl when we are ready."**

**They all went home.**

**James and Lily had moved into their own home but Sirius, Remus, Colleen and the twins lived together.**

**Connor and Sara and their children lived in the Cottage.**

**That evening at the dinner table Colleen looked over her family and smiled**

**All was well… For now.**


End file.
